My Love Is In The Fumino's House
by Tsunneko Mai-chan
Summary: Kagamine Len, seorang cowok idola yang narsis. Kagami Rin, cewek kuper & jenius di sekolahnya. Apa yang terjadi jika mereka berkenalan? Bagaimana jika Len tahu rahasia Rin? Apakah cinta diantara mereka akan tumbuh? Silahkan dibaca... Semoga kalian menyukainya.. CHAPTER 6 APDEEEEEEEEEEEEEET! QAQ
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: I'm Kagamine Len The Cool Idol**

Me: Kyaaaaaaaa~~~ Fict kedua nih~~

Rin: Senangnya~ ^^

Len: Semoga bertambah baik.

Hino: Awas Gaje!

Me: Hino-chan jahat! QAQ

Hino: Cepatlah! Jangan banyak omong! Disclaimernya!

Me: Hiks! Len.. Tolong bacakan ya..

Len: Kok aku?

Me: Soalnya kamu peran utama di chapter ini... cepat!

Len: Gheh! Baiklah!

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya Mai melainkan punya Yamaha Crypton dan penciptanya. Kalau punya Mai, Len bakal jadi bahan bully-an semua...-**

Len: Hei! Apa ini?

Me: Lupakan! Ayo kita mulai~~

Len: Oke! Aku dikacangin lagi!

**WARNING!: Typo bertebaran, OOC (?), Gaje (semoga nggak), abal, diksi aneh, alur kecepetan, dll.**

.

.

.

.

**Len POV**

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa, Len! Lihat sini!"

"Len! Matilah bersamaku!"

"Aku mau nosebleed~"

Heh! Cewek-cewek berteriak padaku karena kekerenanku. Aku berbalik ke arah mereka dan melemparkan senyumku pada mereka. Ada yang nosebleed, pingsan, terharu bahkan mati (?). Aku jadi merasa berdosa.

Eh? Aku belum memperkenalkan diri? Aku Kagamine Len. Seorang cowok keren yang sangat terkenal. Tentu saja! Aku ini kan Idola beken, keren yang sedang naik daun. Ups, aku bilang keren 2 kali ya? Hehe..

Hari ini aku masuk sekolah seperti biasa karena memang hari ini aku tidak ada kerjaan. Aku kelas 1 SMA sekolah VOCATAU Gakuen. Sekolah terkenal yang hanya bisa dimasuki orang terkenal, kaya raya, dan jenius baik di semua pelajaran ataupun satu pelajaran.

Oke. Aku memang tidak jenius, bahkan nilai-nilaiku hampir selalu pas-pasan (kecuali olahraga sih). Tapi aku terkenal dan keren! Heh! Aku tidak pernah bosan mengatakan kenyataan bahwa aku keren! Narsis? Bukan Kagamine Len namanya kalau tidak narsis.

"Len!"

Seorang cowok berambut hijau teal dengan bau-bau negi disekitarnya memanggilku.

"Yo Mikuo! Lama tidak bertemu."

Aku membalas panggilan sahabatku itu sambil melambaikan tanganku.

"Lama apanya? Kemarin juga aku main ke rumahmu." Sekarang Mikuo berjalan sejajar denganku. "Itu kan bukan di sekolah, lagian sekalian biar kayak di drama-drama gitu deh~" "Itu mah lebay" kata Mikuo.

"Tumben kau sekolah? Kau dipecat dari kerjaanmu?" Tanya Mikuo "Aku? Dipecat? Kau bermimpi Mikuo? Aku yang keren ini seumur hidup tidak akan dipecat! Kebetulan saja hari ini aku tidak ada kerjaan!" Kataku "**NARSIS**!" Mikuo menjitakku.

Akhirnya kami sampai di kelas 1-3. Aku membuka pintu kelas itu, dan... Teman-teman langsung menerjangku.

"Len! Lama tidak bertemu! Bagaimana pekerjaanmu? 100 es krim yang kuminta kau beli?" Tanya Kaito. Maaf Kaito, aku tudak mungkin membeli 100 es krim untukmu~

"Len-sama~~~ Aku kangen padamu!" Kata seorang cewek. Namanya... Rune? Nero? Nure? Ah! Aku lupa!

"Lama tidak bertemu Len, bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Meiko. Sepertinya dia yang paling waras diantara sahabat-sahabatku saat ini (?). Berbeda sekali dengan Kaito pacarnya... . . . Gheh! Kutarik perkataanku! Dia bau sake! Kenapa dia bisa tidak ketahuan minum sake atau terkena hukuman dari guru?!

"Ah! Mikuo! Kamu ada toh!" Kata Gumi. Mikuo langsung pundung.

"Hei! Satu-satu! Aku jadi bingung mau jawab yang mana!"

Akhirnya aku dibiarkan duduk. Semua langsung mengelilingi mejaku. Lalu aku pun menjawab pertanyaan mereka semua.

Ups! Tidak semua! Ada 2 orang yang pengecualian. Pertama Hatsune Miku, cewek berambut panjang twintail berwarna hijau teal. Dia mirip dengan Mikuo tapi kata Mikuo mereka sama sekali tak ada hubungan darah. Dia terkenal karena kecantikannya. Tapi sayang aku yang keren ini tidak tertarik padamu.

Kedua, sahabat Hatsune Miku. Kagami Rin. Cewek yang hampir dikenal semua orang di sekolah ini... Dalam arti lain.

Dia cewek paling kuper di sekolah dan otaku game... sepertinya.

Dia memakai kacamata tebal, dan rambutnya seperti tidak disisir. Dia memakai pita besar di belakang kepalanya, hanya dipakai, tidak dia ikatkan... . . . Bagaimana pita besar itu bisa menempel? Lupakan!

Dia juga satu-satunya cewek yang benar-benar tidak tertarik padaku. Berbeda dengan Meiko dan Gumi yang pernah suka padaku. Dia sama sekali tidak menampakan tanda-tanda bahwa dia tertarik padaku. Bahkan walau aku mengeluarkan senyum mautku. Dia hanya terus diam sambil bermain game. Sekarangpun dia masih memainkan gamenya sambil mengobrol dengan Hatsune Miku.

Walau dia maniak game, dia cewek paling jenius di sekolah ini. Bahkan walau dia terus bermain game ternyata olahraga termasuk sangat baik. Pokoknya dia benar-benar tepat disebut jenius! Hei... Aku tidak tertarik padanya... Sudahlah! Back to story.

* * *

Sekarang sudah istirahat... Tadi pelajaran Luka-sensei membosankan sekali, mana aku sudah lapar lagi. Aku ingin cepat-cepat makan.

"Hei Len! Kamu mau makan apa?" Mikuo mencolek bahuku. "Hmmm... Bagaimana kalau kita makan su-"

**utau kotoga uri desuga.. kagenagara doryoku shiterunodesu**

Telponku berdering. Sial! Mengganggu saja!

"Halo?" Aku mengangkat telpon itu, ke tempat yang lebih sepi.

"Len? ini aku! Teto" Ternyata bu Manager.. Ada apa ya?

"Ya. Ada apa?" Tanyaku "Maaf ya Len... Ada pekerjaan mendadak untukmu. Kamu bisa?"

Pekerjaan mendadak lagi? Oh, baiklah...

"Aku sih bisa-bisa saja. Di mana? Kapan?" Tanyaku lagi "Tentu saja sekarang Len.. Aku akan menjemputmu tunggu sebentar!"

**TUT.**

Telpon itu pun mati.

"Ada apa Len? Pekerjaan lagi?" Tiba-tiba Mikuo ada di sebelahku. "Tepat! Aku harus minta izin ke Guru sekarang untuk bekerja sekarang..." Aku menghela nafas.

"Sekarang?!" Mikuo kaget "Sudah kubilang kan?" Aku menjawabnya sambil berjalan ke ruang guru. Aku tidak jadi makan deh...

"Kuantar deh..." Mikuo menawarkan diri "Thanks!"

Akhirnya kami pun pergi ke ruang guru bersama, Tepat setelah itu bel masuk berdering. Maaf Mikuo, kaupun jadi tidak makan. hehe...

* * *

"Terima kasih Len! Kami benar-benar terbantu!" Kata seorang staf di sana.

"Terima kasih kembali." Aku tersenyum bisnis padanya. Lalu ke tempat manager.

"Makasih ya Len! Sorry ngedadak!" Kata manager sambil mengedipkan matanya. Dia memang semangat, Oh ya! Walaupun begitu dia masih 19 tahun lho!

"Ya ya.. Ada pekerjaan lain?" Tanyaku. "Tidak ada! Mungkin besok juga kosong. Kuusahakan tidak mendadak lagi deh.. Sekarang kau boleh pulang! Mau kuantar?" hmm... Mungkin ada baiknya sekali-sekali aku pulang sendiri, lagipula sekalian jalan-jalan sore. Aku tinggal memakai topiku untuk penyamaran.

"Tidak deh, aku mau pulang sendiri saja." Kataku sambil mencari topiku "Oke! Aku juga mau kencan dengan pacarku! Jadi aku duluan ya! Byeeeeeeeee~~~~~" Lalu dia pun langsung melesat pergi. Dasar! Dia managerku bukan sih?

Aku pun langsung memakai topiku dan pulang.

* * *

"Fuh.. Udara sore hari memang segar!" Kataku sambil masih terus berjalan. Hmm... Kelihatannya Penyamaranku ini berhasil.

Sudah lama tidak menghirup udara segar dengan bebas. Yah... Sejak aku menjadi idola (beken).

Jika aku keluar tanpa memakai penyamaran pasti, hah... Jangan tanya! Jangankan menghirup udara segar, yang ada malah **SESAK** karena dikerumuni orang-orang. Resiko jadi Idola (beken).

Aku melewati gedung-gedung tinggi yang besar. Tapi walau ada gedung tinggi tetap tidak bisa melindungiku dari matahari sial itu! Dan.. tentu saja aku terkena panas matahari itu, alhasil.. aku Kepanasan!

Aku mengeratkan topi yang kugunakan untuk menyamar itu. Ternyata di saat begini berguna juga ya!

"Hei! Lihat! Itu seperti Kagamine Len, Idola yang sedang naik daun itu ya?"

Ups, Gawat! Sepertinya salah satu penggemarku. Aku segera memalingkan muka.

"Hah? Mana? Mana? . . . Ah! Benar! Tapi... Mana mungkin kan Kagamine Len itu berjalan sendirian di tempat seperti ini?"

"Hmmm... Benar juga..."

Good people temannya (?)! Dengan begini aku be-

"Memang tidak mungkin! Tapi aku kan tidak bilang jangan mendekatinya! Toh memang dia ganteng! Kita kenalan yuk!"

Bad people (?)!

Aku langsung kabur dan masuk ke gang kecil agar tidak didekati mereka! Bisa ketahuan aku! Lagipula sekalian berteduh dari matahari, mencari jalan yang lebih dekat, dan sekalian jalan-jalan deh! I'm Genius!

Di sini sepi, dan sejuk. Mungkin karena terhalang pohon dan beberapa rumah-rumah kecil. Hmm... Sudah kuputuskan, tempat ini akan menjadi tempat favoritku ke-20! Toh aku memang sudah bosan denagn tempat favoritku yang lama! Hahahahaha... XD

Aku masuk ke semak-semak untuk mencari tempat yang tepat untuk beristirahat! Ya, aku memang suka mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk istirahat. Biasanya tempat untuk nongkrong, baca buku (komik), atau tidur siang!

Rumah?

Yah... Itu bukan tempat yang tepat untuk istirahat bagiku. Aku haya pulang ke 'rumah' ketika malam hari untuk tidur. Tentu saja! 'Rumah' itu memang bukan tempat yang nyaman untukku, karena... suatu hal...

Aku menutup mata dan merentangkan tanganku untuk menghirup udara segar. Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus membuat rambutku ikut bergerak-gerak. Sejuk sekali...

Aku mengingat masa itu... ketika aku berumur-

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP!

Suara orang berlari itu membuyarkan lamunanku.

Eh? Suara orang berlari? Men.. Mendekat?!

Aku perlahan membuka kedua mataku dan...

"AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!S!"

"UWAAAAAAAAAAA!"

BRAK! BRUK! DUK!

"Aaaaw..." "Adudududuh..."

Aku terjatuh oleh seorang gadis tidak dikenal. Dan tentu saja... **SAKIT!** Siapa sih?

Kulihat cewek itu seang menunduk kesakitan. Lalu perlahan dia melihat ke arahku, dan... wah...

Matanya biru sapphire, rambutnya terlihat halus berkilau, sebahu berwarna honey blond, Kulitnyapun terlihat halus dan mulus, mukanya kecil dan memakai pita besar di atas kepalanya yang menambah keimutannya.

Pita besar itu... rasanya aku pernah lihat...

Eh? Itu kan seragam sekolahku! Rasanya aku tidak pernah melihatnya! Gadis semanis ini bersekolah di sekolahku? Kalau memang iya seharusnya sudah pernah kujadikan target! Lupa? Mana mungkin! Aku tidak pernah melupakan gadis yang pernah menjadi targetku!

Tapi jangan salah paham! Aku bukan playboy yang memacari seluruh cewek, hanya bermain-main saja kok~

Hmmm.. Apa dia murid baru ya? Aku tidak pernah mendengar hal itu sebelu-

"Hei! Kalau jalan hati-hati dong! Jangan menutup mata dengan wajah bloon di tengah jalan begitu! Bodoooooh!" Bentaknya.

Eh? Loh? Kenapa aku yang disalahkan? Dia kan yang menabrakku!

"Enak sa- Auuuw!" Baru aku mau membalas tapi dia malah menjitakku.

"Urusai! Jangan memotong pembicaraan orang! Super bodoh!" Lalu dia melesat pergi. Rasanya aku tidak memotong pembicaraannya deh!

Muka manis, kelakuan nol! Sialan!

Aku berdiri membersihkan celanaku yang kotor. Dan aku melihat sebuah benda di tanah. Apa itu? Pulpen? Mugkin milik anak tadi.

Aku mengambil pulpen itu. 'Milik tempat penitipan anak Fumino. Jln. Maichan no. 22 ^^' itu yang tertulis di sana.

Tempat penitipan anak Fumino? Rasanya aku pernah mendengarnya. Apa orang tua anak tadi bekerja di sana?

Fuh... Karena aku baik dan keren (?), aku akan memaafkanmu dan mengembalikan ulpen ini padamu. Toh kalau tidak salah jalan Maichan itu dekat sini.

Ting!

Aku punya ide untuk membalasnya (karena aku tidak memaafkan semuanya)!

Aku tersenyum kecil dan mencari tempat itu.

Ah! Kebetulan ada orang lewat, aku akan bertanya padanya. Aku mempererat topiku dan menyapanya.

"Permisi!" Aku menyapanya dari belakang. Dia menoleh kepadaku. Rambutnya berwarna putih diikat satu ke bawah. Mungkin umurnya sekitar 20-an.

Sekilas kulihat matanya terbelalak tetapi mukanya biasa. Lalu dia tersenyum ramah. Mungkin hanya perasaanku

"Maaf, apa kakak tau di mana Tempat penitipan anak Fumino?" Tanyaku ramah, aku memakai kata kakak agar mendapat kesan baik.

"Memang, unutk apa adik manis ini mencari Tempat penitipan anak Fumino?" Tanyanya. 'A-dik ma-nis'?

"Aku ingin mengembalikan pulpen ini. Sepertinya tadi terjatuh." Aku memperlihatkan pulpen itu padanya. Dia melihatnya lalu tersenyum.

"Terima kasih. Itu memang milik anak yang tinggal di tempat kami. Aku juga mau ke sana, ayo ikut. Lagipula lebih enak memberkannya langsung kan?"

"Eh? I... Iya. Teima kasih." Balasku masih tersenyum. 'tinggal'? 'tempat kami'? Apa dia pemilik tempat itu? Muda sekali.

"Namaku Yowane Haku, pemilik Rumah Fumino."

"Rumah Fumino?"

"Ah! Tempat penitipan anak Fumino disingkat jadi Rumah Fumino... Hehe.. Terlalu panjang sih..." Dia tersenyum.

Ternyata memang pemilik tempat.

"Namaku kagami- maksudku Kaganime Len! Senang berkenalan anda, Haku-san" Aku balas tersenyum.

Tentu saja aku tidak memakai nama asliku! Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan identitasku sembarangan! Siapa tahu dia penggemarku! Dia diam sebentar lalu kembali tersenyum

"Baik... Kagamine Len-kun! Ayo!" eh? 'Kagamie'? jangan-jangan ketahuan? Mungkin.. aku salah dengar.

Lalu akupun mengikutinya.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit kami sudah sampai.

Tempat yang cukup besar dan bersih. Tapi dibandingkan tempat penitipan anak yang bisanya ini lebih mirip dengan rumah. Mungkin karena itu disingkat Rumah Fumino.

Tidak lama aku pun melihat gadis yang tadi. Dia dikelilingi anak yang berusia sekitar 3-7 tahun. Dia tertawa dengan bahagia dan sama sekali tidak terlihat terpaksa.

Bebeda sekali dengan tadi. Dia maaaaaniiiiiiis... sekali. Cewek memang lebih manis jika tertawa.

Haku-san masuk ke gerbang kecil itu untuk memanggil anak tadi. Aku menunggunya di luar gerbang. sepertinya dia belum sadar akan kehadiranku.

"Rin... aku pulang." Rin? Rin? Rasanya aku pernah dengar...

"Ah! Haku kaa-san? Selamat datang! Kok lam-" Aha! Dia sadar juga!

Dia melihatku kaget, aku hanya melemparkan senyumku. Dia menatap tajam lalu memalingkan muka.

Dia berjalan ke arah Haku-san lalu berbincang-bincang. Dia terlihat protes, kaget, protes lagi, lalu pasrah. Aku tidak dapat mendengar mereka bisacra apa, tapi sepertinya anak bernama Rin itu bertanya tentang aku.

Cewekpun itu jalan dengan kasar ke arahku.

"Mana pulpenku?" Dia menjulurkan tagannya padaku dan bertanya dengan kasar. Aku tersenyum dan...

Aku mebelalakan mata. Di bajunya tertulis 'Kagami Rin'?!

Kagami Rin? Cewek paling kuper & jenius di sekolah? Berbeda sekali dengan biasanya, ternyata kalau dia merapikan rambutnya dan melepas kacamatanya dia... manis...

Pantas saja pita dan nama itu rasanya kukenal!

"Kagami Rin, dari SMA VOCATAU Gakuen...?" Tanyaku.

Dia kaget, matanya terbelalak.

"Ba.. bagaimana kau tau?" Dia berkeringat. Namamu tertulis di bajumu nona..

Tiba-tiba angin kencang bertiup membuat topiku terlepas.

Aku kaget, dan sepertiya dia lebih kaget dariku.

"Ka... KAGAMINE LEN?!" Sial! ketahuan! Dan...

Rasanya sekilas aku melihat Haku-san tersenyum?

**To be continue~**

Me: Fiuuuh... capek... pegel...

Rin: Kupijitin ya...

Len: aku juga..

Hino: aku ikut...

Me: Eh? Tumben baik tapi makas- #KREK# ADUUUUUUUUUUUH! PUNDAKKU! Apa yang kalian lakukan?

Rin: Kok aku jahat?!

Len: Kok aku narsis?!

Hino: Kok aku ga ada?!

Me: Urusaiiiiiiiiii! Suka-suka aku dong!

Len: Cis! Semoga fict ini cepet selesai!

Me: Tidak Len-chan~ Fict ini SEPERTINYA akan panjang~

Rin: Cius looooo?

Me: Mungkin... Rin alay ah!

RinLen: APA?

Me: IYA! (?)

Hino: Biarkan saja ketiga orang bodoh itu (RinLenMai: APA?). Tolong Review semoga aku nanti masuk. Nah, kalau sudah sana pergi! hus hus!

RinLenMai: Kok malah ngusirrrrr?!

Me: pokoknya, Mai bakal seneng kalau kalian Review~ Sampai ketemu~ Byeeee~~~

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**RnR?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Jangan pernah bilang, karena ini rahasiaku!  
**

Me: ohohohohohoho! Mai update nih!

Len: Rada lama ya?

Me: Iya nih... GOMEN! Mai sibuk dan rada buntu ide! T^T

Rin: Baru chapter 2 udah buntu ide...

Mai: Urusaaaaaaaiiiiii! Rin! Baca disclaimer sana!

Rin: Kenapa bukan kau sendiri saja?

Mai: Males... =3=

Rin: Hah... Baik... Baik...

**Disclaimer: **** Vocaloid bukan punya Mai melainkan punya Yamaha Crypton dan penciptanya.** Kalau Vocaloid punya Mai, si Mai bakal sombong! 

Hino: Disclaimer yang aneh...

Mai: Biarin! Kita mulai! w)/

**WARNING!: Typo bertebaran, OOC (?), Gaje (semoga nggak), abal, diksi aneh, alur kecepetan, OC Mai ikut narsis, dll.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**"Ka... KAGAMINE LEN?!"**

**Rin POV**

Halo. Aku Kagami Rin.

Aku adalah seorang anak perempuan yang duduk di bangku 1 SMA VOCATAU Gakuen. Aku dapat masuk ke sana karena kejeniusanku.

Seperti yang kalian tahu.. Aku adalah cewek terkuper di sana sehingga tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku di sana. Karena teman itu tidak berguna menurutku.

Tapi ada pengecualian!

Sahabatku, Hatsune Miku. Dia adalah cewek paling cantik di sekolah. Menurutku dia itu anak yang aneh dan ceroboh. Bayangkan! Dia pernah hampir tertabrak Truk hanya karena mengejar kupu-kupu! Tidak masuk akal! Tapi harus kuakui... aku sama sekali merasa terganggu dengannya. Bahkan aku merasa senang. Mungkin karena sifatnya yang mirip dengan anak kecil...

Ngomong-ngomog aku tinggal di Tempat Penitipan Anak Fumino atau disingkat Rumah Fumino. Aku juga bekerja di sana. Aku memang sangat sangat menyukai anak kecil, karena aku bisa mempercayai mereka. Tidak seperti orang-orang munafik di sekolah!

Di sekolah aku memakai kacamata karena aku memang tidak ingin mencolok! Aku biasanya menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain game. Aku memang bukan otaku game... hanya senang saja. Jadi aku bisa menghabiskan waktuku sendiri, mungkin bersama Miku juga.

Aku suka kehidupan damai seperti ini. Aku senang tidak ada orang yang mendekatiku... (selain Miku)

Tapi... Seorang cowok yang tidak kusukai malah sering mengajakku bicara!

KAGAMINE LEN! Seorang cowok idola yang menurutku narsis! Aku membencinya karena dia bisa tampil menyolok dan banyak teman seperti itu! Aku bukannya cemburu, lho!

Bahkan... Dia pernah membuat Miku tertarik padanya! untung saja sekarang Miku sudah sadar.. Hei! Sudah kubilang aku tidak cemburu

Lalu dia juga pernah membuat gameku rusak! Kenapa?

Ketika aku sedang bermain game sendirian tiba-tiba dia menepukku! Dan karena kaget aku menjatuhkan gameku! Kau tahu kan aku gampang kaget!

Dan... dia meminta maaf sambil tersenyum lalu dia malah menggombal tidak jelas!

Aku benci Kagamine Len!

Dan sekarang... Aku sedang dalam keadaan gawat!

Karena...

Kagamine Len sekarang ada di depanku.

Di depan Rumahku! Dan melihat wajah bodohku ketika aku bahagia sewaktu bermain dengan anak-anak, yang tidak pernah kuperlihatkan di sekolah!

Rambut yang tersisir rapih, mata yang tidak terlindung kacamata dan baju imut yang tidak akan pernah kupakai dan kuperlihatkan di sekolah!

Kami terus bertatapan dan sama-sama berkeringat... sampai...

"Wah! Ternyata kalian saling kenal?" Haku kaa-san berteriak dengan penuh semangat.

Akhirnya aku tersadar dan segera menarik Kagamine Len ke dalam rumah meninggalkan anak-anak dan Haku kaa-san.

Aku menariknya ke ruang tamu yang kosong dan langsung menutup pintunya.

Kagamine Len terlihat bingung, lalu... tersenyum?

"Aduh... Ternyata kamu agresif juga ya membawaku ke tempat sepi begini... Aku kan jadi malu~"

Orang ini GILA!

Aku segera memukul dinding dengan keras. Kulihat Kagamine Len kaget.

Bagus! Takutlah padaku!

"Kau... Jangan pernah memberitahu hal ini kepada orang lain! Anggap saja kamu tidak pernah melihatnya!"

Aku menatap tajam matanya.

Mana mungkin aku mau hal ini diberitahukan pada orang lain! Aku sudah susah payah tampil tidak mencolok di sekolah! Jika dia membocorkannya, tamatlah kehidupan damaiku!

"Hmm... Kalau aku tidak mau?"

Aku kaget, walau tidak terlihat di mukaku.. Tidak kusangka dia akan membalas.

"Jika kau membocorkannya... Jangan harap kau bisa hidup tenang!"

Aku membalasnya dingin. Tapi dalam hatiku aku panik.

Masa rahasiaku akhirnya ketahuan secepat ini?

"Makanya.. Ka-kalau kau tidak mau menderita, diamlah!" aku melanjutkan omonganku. Gawat, aku sangat panik, sampai aku mulai tergagap!

Kumohon..! Takutlah padaku, seperti cowok dan cewek yang lain!

Tapi... kulihat lagi-lagi dia tersenyum.

Aku tidak suka senyumannya! Karena senyuman itu entah kenapa terkadang membuat jantungku berdebar. Apalagi sekarang aku tidak membawa game yang selalu bisa mengalihkanku dari senyumannya!

Tiba-tiba dia mendekat ke arahku. Aku kaget dan langsung berjalan mundur untuk menjaga jarak dengannya.

"A... Apa?!" Aku bertanya (membentak) padanya.

Tapi bukannya menjawab, dia malah tetap mendekat. Memojokkanku.

Duk

Gawat! Aku sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi. Aku sudah berada di pojok ruangan.

Dia tersenyum, lalu berbisik.

"Aku akan diam. Tapi... Harus ada imbalannya bukan?"

Mukaku langsung memerah. Aku tidak dapat membalas omongannya dengan dingin seperti di sekolah.

Harusnya tadi aku membawa game!

Dia mendekatkan mukanya. Jarak mukaku dengan mukanya sudah begitu dekat.

Dan sekarang.. Bibirnya mendekat ke bibirku. Aku menutup mata tanpa sadar.

Tapi... Sebelum bibir kami bersentuhan tiba-tiba dia mundur.

Dia bergetar. Lalu...

"Pfft... Hihi.. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

TERTAWA!?

A... A.. A... Apa-apaan itu? Di-Dia mempermainkanku ya?!

"A... A... Apa-apaan KAUUUUUU?!" Aku berteriak marah padanya. Kurasa mukaku masih panas.

"Hah.. Hah... Hahahahahahaha... Hihihi... Aduh! Sakit perut! Kau manis sekali Rinny!" 'Rinny'? Yang dia maksud 'Rinny' itu aku?!

Dia memegang perutnya dan membersihkan air matanya.

"Jangan marah ya? Ini pembalasan karena kau menjitakku tadi..."

Apaaaa?! Pembalasaaaaan?! Sialan!

"Ngomong-ngomong mukamu waktu malu, manis sekali ya, Rinny?"

"KURANG AJAAAAAAAAR?!"

Aku memukul-mukul pundaknya... Sialan!

"aw aw aw aw! Sakit Rinny~"

'Kesempatan!' Aku memukul PERUTnya dengan KERAS.

"GHOEEEEK!"

"Gotcha!"

Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan sementara Kagamine Len itu memegangngi perutnya yang sakit.

"Kau curang Rinny!" Dia mencubit pipiku.

"Hwenak swaja! Kwau juhgwa cwurang twau! Dwan jwahngan pwanggil akwu Rinny dwasar sok kwenal!" Aku membalas mencubit pipinya juga.

"Owh.. Kwau jwuga bwoleh mehmwanggilkuh Len!" Dia melepas cubitannya.

"Bukan itu masalahnyaaaaaa!" Aku makin keras mencubitnya.

"Awh awh! Swakit RWINNY! Kwucium loh!"

"Grr!" Aku langsung menendang titik kelemahannya. Kau tau bukan? Titik kelemahan cowok?

Dia langsung terjatuh kesakitan dengan bergetar sambil memegang'nya'.

Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahahahaha! Rasakan!"

Menyenangkan.

.

.

Sudah lama... Aku tidak sesenang ini selain bersama anak-anak atau Miku...

BRAK!

"RIN! SIALAN! Katanya kau mau menjaga anak-anak dan membiarkanku tidur?! Kenapa malah TERIAK-TERIAK?! AKU JADI GA BISA TIDUR TAHU!"

Gawat! Hino-san!

**Len POV**

"awh awh! Swakit RWINNY! Kwucium loh!"

"Grr!"

Dia langsung menendang titik kelemahanku.

Aku terjatuh kesakitan sambil memegang'nya'.

"Hahahahahaha! Rasakan!"

Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

.

Manisnya...

.

.

A... Aku tidak tersipu kok! Aku kan idola (beken). Tidak akan jatuh cinta semudah itu!

BRAK!

"RIN! SIALAN! Katanya mau menjaga anak-anak dan membiarkanku tidur?! Kenapa malah TERIAK-TERIAK?! AKU JADI GA BISA TIDUR TAHU!?"

Tiba-tiba seorang cewek masuk.

Dia berambut hitam sebahu memakai jepit bergambar cherry di poninya. Matanya berwarna Merah terang. Dan..

Pendek. Mungkin tingginya sekitar 140an..

Siapa ya? Apa adik Rin? Kelihatannya masih SMP...

"eee... gomen Hino-san..."

"Nah lho! Sekarang anak-anak dijaga siapa dong?!"

Mereka berdebat hebat. Tidak kusangka... Rin kalah oleh anak SMP itu? Bahkan seperti takut begitu...

"Makanya... Ng? Rin dia siapa?"

Dia menunjukku. Mirip sekali dengan Rin.. Tidak sopan!

"Dia siapa Rin? Adikmu? Masih SMP ya?"

Aku menunjuk anak itu. Lalu aku langsung merinding. Eh? Kenapa ya?

"Bo... bodoh!"

Eh?

BRAK!

.

.

Eh?

"Siapa yang maksud anak SMP?! Orang super BODOH!"

Anak itu... Dia... Kakinya sekarang ada di sebelah pundakku.

Ya! Dia menggebrak dinding dengan kakinya.

.

.

Kalau aku lebih pendek sedikit pasti coretcelanadalamnyacoret kelihatan. Lupakan!

"Eeeeh? Ano... etto..?" Aku bingung. Tidak bisa berkata-kata

Dia menurunkan kakinya, lalu melihat ke arahku lagi, dengan... tatapan yang mengerikan.

"Aku ini kakak kelasmu tahu?! Aku kelas 2 SMA! SMA VOCALO Gakuen! Tahu?!"

.

.  
"APAAAAAA?! Ciyuuuus?! Mi apa?! Sependek ini?!"

BRAK!

"Apa kamu bilang? Coba bilang sekali lagi, super bodoh!"

Dia menggebrak dinding dengan kakinya lagi.

Tapi... Kali ini tiba-tiba Rin 'melindungi'ku (?). Dia berdiri di depanku dan anak itu.

"Go... Gomen Hino-san... Dia memang harus dihukum... ano.. jadi... Aku saja yang menghukumnya! makasih Hino-san... Gomen mengganggu tidurmu! Jaa ne!" Dia menarik tanganku. Menarikku sambil berlari sampai aku terbang (?).

Dia menarikku sampai suatu kamar. Sepertinya kamarnya...

BRAK!

"hah... hah..." Rin terengah-engah. Siapa suruh menarikku sampai sini. "Kau tidak apa-apa Ri-" Tiba-tiba dia menarikku.

"BODOOOOOOOOH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA HINO-SAN?! BAGAIMANA KALAU DIA MARAH?! TANGGUNG JAWAB!"

Ouch! Sakit Rinny! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak di telingaku?

"Memang kenapa? Dia itu siapamu sih? Kok aku ga pernah melihatnya di sekolah." Aku bertanya sambil memegang telingaku yang sakit.

"Dia itu sudah seperti kakakku. Walau badannya kecil dia itu memang sudah kelas 2 SMA kok... Kalau tidak salah dia masuk waktu kau sedang sibuk kerja, mungkin karena itu kau tak tahu. Dan... Jangan pernah membuatnya marah..." Dia menjawabku dengan berhati-hati dan misterius (?).

"Eh? Kenapa? Bukankah melawan anak sekecil itu gampang?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Hah... Kau sudah lihat kan tadi.. Hino-san itu jenius dalam olahraga, terutama bela diri. Dia selalu memenangkan lomba bela diri baik Karate ataupun Judo. Dia dipercaya sekolahnya yang dulu dalam bidang olahraga putri, dan sekarang dia pindah ke sekolah kita."

"Oh... Begitu ya." Tidak kusangka ternyata anak kecil itu sehebat itu... "Ngomong-ngomong Rin, aku ingin bertanya... Kau tinggal di sini? Bekerja di sini?"

"Yah... begitulah." Dia berkata dengan malas.

"Tapi, Haku-san bukan orang tuamu bukan? Memang orang tuamu kemana? Kenapa kau tinggal di sini?" Aku bertanya bertubi-tubi padanya.

Tiba-tiba Rin bermuka sedih... Apa aku salah berbicara?

Lalu dia menendangku keluar kamarnya dengan KASAR. Aku terjatuh lalu dia mulai berbicara KASAR lagi padaku.

"Bodo ah! Sana pulang! Jangan di sini terus! Kau sudah mengembalikan pulpenku kan? Kalau sudah tidak ada urusan sana pulang SUPER BODOOOOOOH!" Dia menutup pintu dengan keras.

Apa-apaan dia?! Harusnya dia sudah masuk perangkapku kan?

Krieeeeet..

Aku menoleh. Ternyata Rin membuka pintu sedikit.

"Oh iya... Jangan lupa ya... JANGAN BILANG SIAPA-SIAPA!"

BRAK!

Aku langsung mengambil tas dan pergi ke arah pintu. 'Awas ya Rin! Kau akan menyesal!' Batinku.

Aku keluar dan menuju gerbang, lalu-

"Len... Sudah mau pulang?"

Aku kaget dan langsung menoleh. Rupanya Haku-san... Aku sempat lupa padanya...

"Eh.. Iya Haku-san. Terima kasih, Jaa ne!" Aku menunduk sedikit.

"Kau baru saja datang kan... Kalau begitu datang lagi ya!" Dia tersenyum ramah. Berbeda sekali dengan Rin!

"Aku akan datang lagi. Terima kasih." "Oh iya, Len!"

Aku menoleh kembali.

"Jangan marah pada Rin-chan ya... Sifatnya memang begitu karena Orang tuanya dan tertular Hino... Oh kau tahu Hino bukan?"

"Iya... Aku tahu..."

"Dia anakku... Rukun-rukun ya?"

.

.

.

APAAAAAAAAAAA?! Bocah itu anak Haku-san? Ga mirip sama sekali!

Hari ini aku dikejutkan 2 kali oleh anak itu.

"Baik. Aku pasti akan rukun dengannya." Aku tersenyum lagi.

"Sekali lagi... Jangan marah pada Rin-chan ya? Dia... sebenarnya baik kok..." Kata Haku-san berwajah sedih.

Wajah sedih itu... Sama seperti wajah Rin tadi... Aku jadi merasa tidak enak dengan Rin... Sebenarnya ada apa sih?

"Lagi pula..." Haku-san kembali berbicara "Kalau kau sudah tahu sifat Rin pasti dia akan menurutku, kok."

"Hmm... Begitu ya?" Aku menjawabnya sambil tersenyum. Anak seperti itu bisa menurut ya?

TING!

Aku punya Ide yang lebih bagus untuk balas dendam kembali!

"Terima Kasih, Haku-san! Aku pulang dulu ya, aku pasti mampir lagi kok! Jaa ne!" Aku langsung pergi meninggalkan Haku-san dengan semangat!  
Berkat Haku-san aku jadi punya ide untuk balas dendam! Hehe...

Dan... Tanpa kuketahui... Haku-san tersenyum kembali.

**To Be Continued~**

Mai: Horeeeeeee! Selesai!

Len: Halah... Cuma 1 chapter aja!

Mai: Biarin!

Hino: Kok sifat aku begini?!

Mai: Kan sifat kamu emang begitu...

Rin: Sudah sudah...

Mai: Ngomong-ngomong Gomen kemaren banyak salahnya... Soalnya Mai nulis cepet-cepet sekalian ngerjain PR. Mai ga boleh main komputer gara-gara lagi UTS sih... jadi sembunyi-sembunyi deh =w=")a

Hino: Anak yang tidak patut ditiru!

Mai: Biarin! XPP

Rin: =="

Mai: Oh iya! Makasih yang udah Review, Fav, dan follow~~

All: Ikuti terus ya~~~ And Review please! Arigatou~~

.

.

.

.

**RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3

Eh? Di mana ini? Apa yang sedang kulakukan di sini? Kenapa aku ada di sini? Kenapa... Rasanya aku mengenal tempat ini...?

Aku berjalan, mencari seseorang di tempat ini.. Rumah ini.

Lalu aku menemukan seseorang berambut panjang berwarna kuning. I... Itu kan?

Aku berlari ke arahnya. Dia melihatku lalu tersenyum. Dia juga berjalan menghampiriku.

Lalu... Kulihat truk berkecepatan tinggi berjalan ke arahnya.

"MAMA! AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!"

.

.

.

Me: chapter 3, updateeeeee~~ Maaf lama banget updatenyaaaaaa! QAQ

Rin: kok lama banget thor?

Me: Gomen.. Mai sibuk...

Hino: Ceilah! Bilang aja sempet buntu ide..

Me: cu... Cuman buntu diksi kok!

Len: apaan tuh? Mana ada buntu diksi!

Me: u... Uh... Ya.. Yang penting udah update! Pokoknya baca aja ya.. Arigatou... QAQ

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid punya Yamaha Crypton dan penciptanya. Kalau punya Mai pasti Vocaloid jadi ancur.**

**Warning!: Typo bertebaran, diksi aneh, alur kecepetan, OC ngikut narsis, OOC (maybe), gaje, dll.**

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 3: Don't make me crazy**

Brak!

"hah.. Hah.. Hah..."

Perempuan itu terbangun, wajahnya pucat, berkeringat, dan air mata yang sedikit menggenang di matanya. Sepertinya dia habis bermimpi buruk.

Dia melihat sekitar. Melihat jam, cahaya matahari yang terlihat melewati celah-celah di jendela, dan... Sebuah foto.

Dia tersenyum miris sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Ternyata... Mimpi..."

**Rin POV**

Aku mencuci mukaku, lalu menggosok gigiku.

Kulihat di kaca itu. Mukaku yang berantakan karena mimpi itu. Mimpi ketika mama...

"hah..." aku menghela nafasku.

"sudah lama aku tidak bermimpi hal itu... Sepertinya hari ini aku akan sedikit sial."

Aku berbicara sendiri sambil tersenyum. Apakah mimpi itu memang pertanda?

Aku mengganti bajuku dengan baju seragam, mengikat rambutku, menempelkan (?) pitaku, dan memakai kacamatku. Lalu aku turun ke bawah untuk makan. Kulihat di ruang makan ada Hino-san dan Haku kaa-san.

"Rin, sudah bangun? Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyakkah?" tanya Haku kaa-san dengan lembut.

"ya... Begitulah Haku kaa-san.. Haku kaa-san sendiri?"

"Sama sepertimu Rin-chan... Ayo makan! Aku membuat sup jeruk kesukaanmu lho!"

"Hmm.. Arigatou Haku kaa-san.."

Aku duduk di meja makan lalu memakan sup itu. Seperti biasa sup itu enak sekali. Sepertinya mimpi itu memang mimpi biasa. Aku tidak perlu memikirkannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Rin-chan..."

"Ya.. Ada apa Haku kaa-san?"

Jarang-jarang Haku kaa-san mengajak mengobrol ketika sedang makan. Mungkin karena Haku kaa-san memang sudah selesai makan.

"Kau sekelas dengan Len-kun ya?"

Croooot!

"Ba... Bagaimana Haku kaa-san tahu?!"

"GYAAAAA! RIN JOROK! JANGAN MEMUCRATKAN MAKANMU BEGITU DOOONG!"

"Go... Gomen Hino-san..."

Aku membersihkan bekas muncratanku. Haku kaa-san tertawa geli.

"Pertama, karena baju seragam sekolah kalian sama. Kedua, karena kalian dekat. Dan Ketiga... Rahasia!" jawab Haku kaa-san sambil menempelkan telunjuk di bibir, di akhir kalimat.

Eh.. Tunggu... Dekat?

"Hah?! Dekat kata Haku kaa-san?! Jangan bercanda! Aku membencinya! Lagipula apa maksud rahasia i...tu.."

Aku baru ingat.. Kemarin Kagamine Len kemari. Lalu dia tahu rahasiaku. Jangan-jangan... Mimpi tadi itu pertanda bahwa...

"Rin-chan? Ada apa?"

"HOWAAAAAA! AKU BARU INGAAAAT!"

Aku berteriak sampai Hino-san dan Haku kaa-san kaget.

"Ri.. Rin...?"

"Rin-chan.. Ada apa?"

"eer.. Tidak apa-apa kok.. Hanya baru ingat hari ini aku ada piket. Aku duluan ya!"

Aku mengambil tas ku, lalu pergi meninggalkan Hino-san dan Haku kaa-san yang kebingungan.

Kalian tahu aku kenapa? Jangan jawab, karena aku tahu bahwa kalian tidak tahu! (?)

Ya, aku hari ini memang tidak ada piket. Aku ingin ke sekolah cepat-cepat karena Kagamine Len! Kenapa?! Kalian ini banyak tanya! Tentu saja karena aku harus tiba di sekolah sebelum Kagamine Len, agar dia tidak sempat membeberkan rahasiaku kepada orang lain!

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya aku sampai di sekolah. Sekolah masih lumayan sepi karena jam masuk masih lama.

Aku segera berjalan ke kelas. Dan...

**BRAK!**

Anak-anak di kelas langsung menoleh ke arahku. Hmm.. Ternyata banyak juga yang sudah datang jam segini. Sudahlah! Yang penting aku datang sebelum Kagamine Le-

"Hai Rin~ Ohayou~"

Tidaaaak! Ba... Bagaimana mungkin Kagamine Len sudah datang? A.. Apa dia sudah membocorkannya?!

Aku menyimpan tasku ke kursiku dan menatapnya sinis. Dan.. Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum.

Tersenyum?! Jangan-jangan dia benar-benar sudah membocorkan rahasiaku.

Aku melihat anak-anak lain. Mereka melihatku dengan tatapan takut, dan jijik terhadapku seperti biasa. Agaknya mereka belum tahu. Aku sedikit lega. Dan ketika aku menoleh ke depan kembali Kagamine Len sudah ada di depanku.

Aku sweatdrop. Kenapa dia ada di depanku?! Apalagi dia tersenyum! (seperti biasa)

Lalu dia berbisik padaku.

"ikut aku."

Aku menoleh. Dia keluar lalu melihatku.

Sial! Kalau begini tidak ada pilihan selain mengikutinya.

Aku beranjak dari kursiku lalu mengikutinya. Siswa-siswa melihatku berjalan dengan Len dan berbisik-bisik.

Ck! Kalau ingin berbicara langsung saja kenapa sih? Untuk apa susah-susah berbisik-bisik seperti itu? Kenapa lagi si Kagamine Len itu malah melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke orang-orang, seperti itu?! NORAK!

Aku terus mengikutinya sampai atap sekolah. Untuk apa dia mengajakku ke atap sekolah?

Setelah kami masuk, pintunya menutup sendiri. Kagamine Len tersenyum kembali. Dia orang gila ya? Kenapa dia tersenyum setiap saat?

"Ada apa? Kalau mau bicara, langsung saja! Jangan senyam-senyum terus!" aku membuka mulut terlebih dahulu.

"aaaaaaw.. Jangan seperti itu Rinny~ nanti wajahmu yang manis jadi jelek~"

"Hu'uh! Terserahlah! Pokoknya cepat bicara, bodoh!"

"Masa kau bicara seperti itu pada orang yang tahu rahasiamu? Yang manis dong~" katanya sambil tersenyum jail.

Manis apaan? Sial!

"grr! Terseraah! Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? . Len?"

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa Rinny.. Aku hanya ingin kau..."

"Ingin apa?"

"Ingin.."

"Hiiiiiiih! Apaan sih?! Cepat dong!" Aku sudah tidak dapat menahan kesabaranku. Dia terlalu membuang-buang waktu!

"Oke, oke. Aku hanya ingin kau..." lihat kan? Lagi-lagi dia begitu!

"Pelayanku."

.

.

.

.

"Hah?"

"Aku ingin kamu jadi pelayanku. Maidku. Pesuruhku!"

"APAAAAAAA?"

"Aduuuuh! Jangan berteriak seperti itu Rinny~ aku yakin kau sudah mendengarnya."

Ap.. apa.. apa maksudnya?! Pelayan?! Maid?! Pesuruh?! Dia gila ya?

"Jangan bercanda KAGAMINE LEN! Apa untungnya aku menjadi pelayan-"

Dia memperlihatkan fotoku yang sedang bermain dengan anak-anak di rumah Fumino. Tunggu?! Bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkannya?! Aku yakin dia tidak sempat memotretku waktu itu!

"Ba.. bagaimana bisa.." aku bertanya tanpa sadar.

"Koneksi~~"

JAWABAN APA ITU?!

"Jadi...?" Tanya Kagamine Len.

"Jadi apa?" Jawabku pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Tentu saja tentang pelayan, Rinny~" jawabnya santai sambil memegang fotoku.

"Ukh.. ta.. tapi bagaimana caranya, Baka?! Aku kan harus kerja di rumah Fumino! Dan kaupun harus bekerja sebagai idola kaaaan?!" Kataku mencari alasan.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah meminta pada managerku kalau seminggu ini aku mau istirahat. Dan... aku bisa saja ikut membantumu di rumah Fumino bukan?"

Apa?! Maksudnya dia mau tinggal dulu di rumah Fumino?! Tidak, tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkan ini terjadi!

"Ta.. tapi..-"

"Kau keberatan Rinny?" Dia memotong perkataanku.

Keberatan? Keberatan?

TENTU SAJA! Siapa orang gila yang tidak keberatan, hah?! Tapi... Ra... Rahasiaku...

"Bagaimana Rinny? Keberatan?"

YA!

"Rinny~ cepat jawaaab~~"

AKU SANGAT SANGAT KEBERATAN!

"Riiiiin... Aku bertanya padamu~ Kau keberatan atau tidak?" Tanyanya lagi sambil memainkan fotoku.

AKU KEB-

"Tidak keberatan..." Kataku pasrah.

Dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. aku hanya menghela naas panjang.

Tapi masalahnya, apa Haku kaa-san dan Hino-san tidak apa-apa?

**KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**

Bel masuk kelas berbunyi. Ternyata aku dan Kagamine Len sudah lama ya, berada di atap? Aku tidak sadar.

"Ara, bel masuk sudah berbunyi Rinny. Ayo kita masuk kelas." Katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Eh? Mengulurkan tangan?

Aku menoleh, melihat wajahnya. Dia sadar lalu tersenyum ke arahku. Mukaku memerah seketika.

"A-Aku bisa jalan sendiri kok..."

"Rinny.. Kau itu sekarang pesuruhku! Singkatnya pesuruh itu harus menuruti perintah majikannya, bukan?" Katanya sambil terus tersenyum.

Aku terdiam, dan tanpa sadar aku membalas uluran tangannya. Tangannya hangat.

"Nah! Bagus Rinny~ Ayo kita lari~~"

"Hah? La.. lar-"

Dia langsung menarikku menuruni tangga. Kami berlari bersama ke arah kelas.

Entah karena aku terancam akan rahasiaku terbongkar atau apa, aku terus mengenggam tangannya. Dan... Aku merasa hatiku ikut hangat karena tangan hangatnya.

* * *

"chan.. in-chan.. Rin-chan!"

"Hoee! A-Ada apa Miku?"

"Dari tadi kau bengong saja nih! Makananmu hanya kau makan sesendok dan game-mu hanya kau pegang saja. Ada apa? Kau punya masalah?"

Ya, sekarang sudah istirahat. Sejak kejadian tadi aku merasa jadi sering melamun.. melamun... melamun memikirkan-

TIDAK! TIDAAAAK! Aku tidak memikirkannya kok! Aku.. aku hanya..

"Rin-chan.. jangan-jangan... ada orang yang kamu sukai?"

BRAK!

.

.

.

"Eeeeeh?! Dia jatuh!? Dia jatuh! Berarti benar dong! Padahal aku hanya bercanda!"

"Mikuuuu! Aku hanya kaget saja kok! Baka!"

Seperti yang kalian lihat! Aku jatuh dari kursi karena perkataan Miku tadi.. i.. itu kan sangat MUSTAH-

"Haaaah... dasar! BakaRin! Bagaimana ceritanya jatuh dari kursi hanya karena kaget?"

Kenapa? Kenapa orang ini selalu memotong pembicaraanku atau membuyarkan lamunankuuu?! Kagamine Len!

"Apa hubungannya denganmu Kagamine Len?! Lagipula memang bukan hal yang aneh bukan, jatuh dari kursi karena kaget?!" Balasku.

"Tentu saja ada urusannya Kagami Rin~ kita kan majik- maksudku teman sekelas~~" timbalnya lagi.

Kami berdebat. Anak-anak di kelas menonton perdebatan kami seperti sedang menonton drama-drama di televisi. Sampai...

"Maaf, err.. Len-kun. Rin-chanmu kupinjam ya?" Kata Miku langsung menarikku ke luar kelas meninggalkan Len dan anak-anak sekelas yang menonton kami.

'Rin-chanmu' katanya? Jangan membuatku mual! Iuuuh sekali! Mana mungkin aku milik Kagamine Len.. milik..

Wajahku memanas. Sial! Apa suhu di Bumi memang sepanas ini?! Dan, ngomong-ngomong sampai mana Miku terus menarikku?!

Tiba-tiba dia berhenti di suatu taman yang sepi. Tentu saja di sekolah! Tetapi taman ini sepi karena sudah sedikit tidak terurus dan sekolah sudah membuat taman baru yang jauh lebih bagus. Kadang aku dan Miku beristirahat di sini, walau sekarang sudah tidak sesering dulu.

"Nah! Ada apa Miku?" Tanyaku.

"Rin-chan... jangan-jangan orang yang kau sukai itu... Kagamine Len-kun?!" Kata Miku to the point.

Aku cengo. Aku.. aku menyukai Kagamine Len? Kagamine Len?

Mukaku menjadi merah padam. Aku? Menyukainya? Kagamine Len yang itu?!

"Mikuuuu! Itu tidak mungkin bukan?! Jika aku menyukai Kagamine Len maka itu sudah termasuk 7 keajaiban dunia!" Cegahku.

"Bukan keajaiban Rin-chan! Tidak ada yang mustahil bagi cinta!"

"Ta.. tapi!"

**KRIIIIIIIING!**

Bel masuk! Good job!

Jika aku berdebat dengan Miku pasti dia selalu ngotot.

Akhirnya kami masuk ke kelas. Dan aku merasa Miku terus melihatku.

"Hari ini cukup sampai di sini. Jangan lupa kerjakan PR kalian!" Kiyoteru-sensei pun pergi meninggalkan kelas. Siswa di kelas langsung bersorak sorai.

Mereka pergi meninggalkan kelas. Aku sendiri membereskan mejaku yang berantak dan memasukan buku-bukuku ke tas.

"Rin-chan."

Aku menoleh. Sudah kuduga Miku. Dia pasti ingin membicarakan hal tadi. Aku mungkin bisa saja mengelak. Tapi sekarang aku sedang malas.

"Aku ingin membicarakan hal tad-"

"Gomen Miku.. hari ini aku disuruh pulang cepat oleh Haku kaa-san karena Hino-san akan pulang sedikit terlambat. Jaa.."

Aku langsung kabur dari Miku. Gomen Miku.. aku benar-benar sedang malas berdebat denganmu..

Aku terus berjalan. Sampai di gerbang aku melihat Kagamine Len seperti sedang menunggu seseorang. Siapa yang ia tunggu ya?

Ah eh! Aku tidak peduli!

Aku langsung melewatinya dengan santai. Tapi..

"Rinny! Jahat sekali kau melewatiku begitu saja.."

Cih! Untuk apa dia memanggilku begitu?

"Apa urusanmu?"

"Jahatnya... padahal aku menunggumu lho!"

Eh? Dia menungguku? Untuk apa?

"Hei, Rinny.. kau lupa ya kalau aku akan menginap di ruma- hmmph!" Sebelum ia selesai berbicara aku menutup mulutnya.

Jelas saja! Kau tau ini di mana bukan? INI DI DEPAN GERBANG! Dan sekarang siswa-siswa yang berada di sekitar gerbang jadi memperhatikan kami.

"Hmmph hmmm mmmph? (Ada apa Rinny?)" Len bertanya dengan tidak jelas padaku.

"Kau bodoh ya? Ini di depan gerbang tau! Kalau yang lain tahu kau akan menginap di rumahku bagaimana?! Baka!" Aku menjawab pertanyaannya dengan berbisik.

"Huooo"

Akhirnya aku melepasnya. Dia menarik nafas panjang lalu mengeluarkannya.

"Hehe.. sori! Aku lupa.." katanya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang kuyakin tidak gatal.

"Terserahlah! Pokoknya ayo cepat!" Kataku sambil menarik kerahnya.

"Heeek! Jangan menarik kerahku begitu Rinny!"

Aku mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan sambil terus menarik kerahnya.

* * *

Kamipun sampai di rumah Fumino.

Sampai sekarang aku masih bingung akan bilang apa pada Haku kaa-san dan Hino-san tentang Len. Normalnya pasti orang tua kita akan melarang jika ada anak cowok menginap di rumah kita kan?

Sudahlah.. Pokoknya aku masuk dulu.

"Aku pulang..." Kataku malas sambil membuka gerbang.

"Lin-nee?"

Suara manis itu terdengar dari bawah. Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu. Dan sudah kuduga...

"Teto-chan! Lama tidak bertemu!" Kataku girang sambil memeluknya.

"Gomeeen Lin-nee! Kemalin Teto disuluh pulang cepat oleh mama! Teto kangen Lin-nee! HUWEEEEEEE!"

"Rin-nee juga kangen Teto-chan kok... hiks" Aku mengelus rambut magentanya. Lembuuut...

"AAAH! Rin-nee sudah datang teman-teman!" kata seorang anak cowok. Yang lalu berlari keluar ke arahku.

"haah? Mana? Mana?" Anak-anak lain ikut berhamburan keluar lalu memelukku.

"Gomen... Kemarin Rin-nee bermain bersama teman sampai lupa waktu..." Kataku sambil bergantian mengelus kepala anak-anak itu.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Lin-nee..."

"Kalian benar-benar anak yan-" kata-kataku terpotong oleh...

"Ehem ehem... Rin-nee.. Aku juga kangen padamu loh~~" Dia!

A-Aku benar-benar melupakan Kagamine Len karena Teto-chan dan anak-anak lain... Lagi-lagi dia melihatku begini lagi...

Aku sweatdrop, dia tersenyum.

"Huahahahahahahahaha! Kau manis sekali Rinny~~"

Dia... TERTAWAAAAAAA?!

"BERHENTI TERTAWA! BAKA!" Kataku sambil memukul-mukul pundaknya.

Dia hanya terus tertawa. Memangnya selucu itu ya?!

"Ano... Lin-nee.. Kaka ini capa ya?" Tanya Teto-chan.

"Eh.. ano... kaka ini..." Aku bingung mau menjawab apa. akhirnya aku menyikut Kagamine Len. Menyuruhnya menjawab sendiri.

"Ehem... Namaku Kagamine Len. Kalian boleh memanggilku Len-nii.. Yoroshiku." Kata Kagamine Len dengan aura bersinar di sekitarnya.

"Salam kenal Len-nii!" Kata anak-anak sambil tersenyum seperti malaikat.

"Kyaaaaaaaa~~ Len-nii Keyeeeeeen! SeeU suka!" Kata seorang anak perempuan berambut ikal panjang. SeeU langsung memeluk Kagamine Len.

SeeU adalah anak keturunan Korea. Anaknya bersemangat. Matanya besar, mukanya kecil. Maniiiiis sekali! Tapi... Kenapa dia bisa MENYUKAI KAGAMINE LEN?!

"Ano.. Len-nii ini siapanya Lin-nee? teman?" Tanya Akaito-kun.

"Eh? Tentu saja teman ka-"

"Emm... Aku ini pacarnya Rin-nee." Kata Len dengan sanati yang lagi-lagi memotong perkataanku.

"Ooooooooooh... Pacal..." anak-anak ber-Oh-ria. Bagaimana ana-anak bisa tahu artinya pacar?! Pati Haku kaa-san tidak sengaja lagi mengajari anak-anak!

"Bukaaaaaan! Aku ini bukan pacarnya!"

Anak-anak mengabaikan omonganku karena sedang sibuk bertanya-tanya pada Len. GHEEEEEEH! Aku kesaaal!

"Lho? Rin? Kalau sudah pulang masuk ke rumah dulu dong... Eh? Ada Len-kun berkunjung?" Haku kaa-san muncul dari balik pintu.

"Eeee... Baik Haku kaa-san.."

* * *

"Jadi ada apa ini?" Tanya Haku kaa-san setelah membatkanku dan Kagamine Len teh.

Aku masih bingung harus bicara apa pada Haku kaa-an tentang Kagamine Len yang akan menginap. Tidak mungkin kan kubilang Len akan menginap di sini karena aku sedang menjadi pesuruhnya...

Lagipula normalnya pasti orang tua tidak akan mengizinkan jika anaknya ingin teman lawan jenisna menginap di rumahnya, bukan?

"Emm... Begini Haku kaa-san..." Kataku bingung-bingung.

"Haku-san, sebenarnya aku ingin menginap di rumah ini selama beberapa hari."

"hah?"

.

.

.

.

"Oh... Begitu ceritanya. Kalau begitu kau bisa tidur di kamar kosong sebelah kamar Rin..." Kata Haku kaa-san lembut.

Eh? Boleh?

GILAAAAAAA! Masa boleh begitu saja! Padahal cerita Kagamine Len ngawur begitu! Ceritanya orang tua Kagamine Len keluar negeri untuk seminggu meninggalkan Kagamine Len dan Kagamine Len ingin menginap di sini. Apalagi.. Haku kaa-san PERCAYAAAAAA?!

"Arigatou Haku-san..." Kata Kagamine Len sambil tesenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa Len-kun.. Tapi ada syaratnya!" Jawab Haku kaa-san.

Eh? Syarat?

"Kau harus membantu kami menjaga anak-anak."

"Tentu. Aku akan membantu sebisaku." Kagamine Len menjawab dengan cepat.

**Len POV**

Menjaga anak-anak? sepertinya seru.

"Tentu. Aku akan membantu sebisaku." Aku menjawab dengan cepat.

"Baguslah Len-kun.. Kau sudah membawa barang-barangmu kan? Kalau lemari dan lain-lain sudah ada di kamar itu, jadi kau tenang saja!" Kata Haku-san sedikit menjelaskan.

"Aku sudah mebawa barang-barang yang kuperlukan kok.. Arigatou."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Rin, tolong antar Len ke kamarnya ya?" Kat Haku-san sambil melirik Rin.

"Hah? Eh? I.. Iya deh.." Kat Rin. Sepertiya dia terpaksa. Manisnya~

"Baiklah. Aku ke atas bersama Rin duluan ya... sekali lagi Arigatou..."

Aku menarik Rin dari ruang tamu.

"Baik... Semoga nyaman Len-kun.."

.

.

.

"Kau sudah mengerti kan? Sekarang cepat ganti baju lalu turun ke bawah! Kita akan langsung menjaga anak-anak. Aku juga mau ganti baju dulu! Cepat ya!"

Kata Rin lalu langsung keluar kamar.

Aku duduk di kasur di kamar ini. Empuk~ Walau tidak seempuk kasur di kamarku tapi aku suka. Lagipula ternyata kamar ini lebih besar dari yang kubayangkan. Dan.. banyak komik. Punya siapa ya?

Sudahlah! Mungkin punya Rin atau kakaknya yang bernama Hino itu. Aku harus genti baju lalu membantu Rin menjaga anak-anak itu.

Aku membuka bajuku. Aku mencari bagusnya baju apa ya, yang akan kugunakan untu menjaga anak-anakn nan..

**Cklek**

Hah? apa? 'Cklek'? Kok seperti suara pintu terbuka?

Aku menoleh dengan perlahan. Dan seperti yang kalian pikir. Pintu kamarku terbuka.

Dan... Terlihat seseorang berambut putih dan memakai jepit di poninya. Siapa dia? Kenapa dia terbelalak melihatku?

Aku melihat ke bawah dan aku baru ingat aku tidak memakai baju.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Aku dan orang tak dikenal itu berteriak bersamaan.

**To Be Continued~**

Me: Huuuft... pegal-pegal deh jadinya!

Rin: Eh? Kenapa?

Me: Soalnya tadi waktu ceritanya hampir selesai, Mai memencet suatu tombol dan ke back. Akhirnya Mai harus ngulang nulis cerita dari tengah... HUWEEEEEEE! T[]T

Hino: BAKA!

Len: Makanya hati-hati dong.

Me: Hiks.. Kalian jahat...

All: Biarin! Masalah buat lo?

Me: Kalian jadi mengikuti perkembangan jaman ya (?). QAQ

Len: Ngomong apa sih ni Author? Gaje banget.

Me: Terserahlah! Pokonya sekali lagi Gomeeeen lama update. DIUSAHAKAN nanti nggak lama-lama banget deh... QAQ *cium2 reader *reader muntah massal

Rin: Hei! Nyadar diri dong! Kamu itu rabies jangan cium-cium dong!

Me: Enak aja! Mai ini selalu sikat gigi tau!

Hino: Perasaan ga nyambung deh..

Me: OAO"" Po.. Pokoknya semoga pada suka! Review?

All: Semoga anda mau review fict gaje ini... Arigatou~~ m(_ _)m

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**RnR?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Mai: Huhohohohohohoho~~ Mai update kembali!

Rin: Cih!

Mai: Cih?! Tadi kamu bilang 'ciih'?! JUAHAAAAAT!

Rin: Jangan asal ngomong BakaMai! Aku ga mendecak kok...

Len: Terus gue harus bilang 'WAW' sambil ketabrak pesawat getoh?!

Mai: Nya hok weh! Mai ga nyuruh kok! =3= Ngomong-ngomong sekarang Mai adain pembalasan Review kembali! Adanya di bawah sih.. tapi gapapa kan? *puppy eyes

Hino: Terus kalau lo buat pembalasan Review, lo bangga? GITU?!

Mai: O YA JELAS BANGGA! Masalah buat LO?!

All: Yah.. Authornya emosi.. Pergi yuk!

Mai: Wawawawawa... yang bacain Disclaimer siapa?

Miku: Aku aja deh... Kasian kamu nak... = ="

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid punya Yamaha Crypton dan penciptanya. Kalau Mai yang punya Vocaloid Mai bakal ngebuat Vocaloid Indonesia, yang bisa bahasa indonesia, yang suka bahasa indonesia, yang bisa makan nasi goreng, yang...  
**

Miku: KOK DISCLAIMERNYA GINI SEH?!

All: Makanya.. kacangin aja Author baka ini...

Mai: Urusai! Mai lagi terpuruk tau! soalnya tadi Mai ketemu orang gila! Tas Mai hampir aja diambil.. =[]=|||

Len: Terus gue harus bilang 'WAW' sambil makan pisang?!

Mai: AU AH! GELAP!

**Warning!: Typo bertebaran, diksi aneh, alur kecepetan, OC ngikut narsis, OOC (maybe), gaje, dll.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Chapter 4: It's Hurt, You Know?!**

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

"UWAAAAAAAAA!"

"GYAAAAAAAAA!"

Aku refleks mengambil baju yang tadi kulepas untuk menutupi badanku.

Siapa dia? Kenapa dia ada di sini? Kenapa dia memasuki kamar (pinjaman)ku? Kenapa aku berteriak? Kenapa dia berteriak? Kenapa aku ada di sini? Kenapa aku ini keren? KENAPA PERTANYAANKU JADI NGAWUR?!

BRAK

"Hei! ada apa?! Kok kalian berisik sekali... sih...?" Rin keluar dari kamarnya, bertanya dengan kasar, lalu...

"KYAAAAAAAAAA! KENAPAA KAU TIDAK MEMAKAI BAJUUUUU?!"

"UWAAAAA! AKU LUPA!"

Kali ini aku dan Rin yang berteriak.

"Aduh aduh... ada apa ini...?" Haku-san datang dari bawah.

"Aiiiiih~ Len-kun... Tidak baik bukan berkeliaran begitu di rumah orang tanpa memakai baju?"

"MANA MUNGKIN!"

Aku berteriak kembali. Haku-san ini...

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Ada apa lagi ini? Suara orang berlari?

"Kaa-san, Rin! Ada apa? Kenapa kalian berteriak?" Hino tiba-tiba datang sambil membawa tas. Sepertinya dia baru pulang.

Tiba-tiba ia terbelalak. Jangan bilang aku harus berteriak lagi!

"A-a... a.."

Hino tidak dapat berkata-kata. Untunglah kali ini aku tidak perlu berteri-

"MEEEEEEEEESUUUUUUUUM!"

**DUAK**

aw.. kali ini aku memang tidak berteriak. Karena...

Hino menendang 'anu'ku dengan sangat sangat sangat **KERAS** sampai aku tidak kuat untuk berteriak.

Oh Tuhan! Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?

* * *

"Len-kun... Gomen atas perlakuan Hino tadi.. Dia memang suka bertindak sesukanya. Apa masih sakit?" Tanya Haku-san lembut.

Aku bingung... Kenapa orang se**LEMBUT** ini bisa mempunyai anak se**BRUTAL** itu ya? Dan bagaimana tubuh si Hino itu yang mungil itu bisa menyimpan tenaga sebesar itu? Aku jadi sedikit mengerti kenapa Rin bisa jadi seperti itu...

"Tidak apa-apa kok Haku-san... Hanya sedikit kaget.." Jawabku sambil tersenyum. Sebenarnya masih sedikit nyut-nyutan. Tapi untuk terlihat keren aku rela melakukan apa saja.

"Yokatta..." Kata Haku-san lega. Aku hanya tersenyum.

Sekarang aku sedang di ruang tamu bersama Haku-san dan orang tak dikenal itu. Sedangkan Rin dan si Hino itu berada di ruang anak-anak, menjaga anak-anak.

Aku melirik pada orang tak dikenal itu. Sepertinya ia sadar aku melihatnya.

"Ano... Maaf atas kejadian tadi... Aku memang ceroboh.." Katanya tiba-tiba dengan suara imut.

Imut? Ya! SANGAT IMUT! Sudah begitu mukanya juga imut lagi... Hmm... Dia Cowok kan?

"Eh, Tidak apa-apa kok. Salahku juga tidak mengunci pintu..." Jawabku menenangkannya sambil tersenyum.

Ekspresinya langsung berubah lega. "Arigatou... eng..."

"Len. Len Kagamine!"

Aku langsung memberitahu nama asliku. Karena Haku-san dan si Hino itu sudah tahu. Tentu saja Rin juga. Jadi aku berbohong pun percuma bukan?

"Ka... KAGAMINE LEN, IDOLA YANG SEDANG NAIK DAUN ITU?" Tanyanya berteriak di depan mukaku sambil memegang tanganku.

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Walau karena teriakannya telingaku sempat berdenging sebentar.

"UWAAAAAAH! Kukira hanya mirip! Aku penggemarmu!"

Oh! Ternyata ia penggemarku juga. Fuh... penggemar ya? heh... hehe.. hehehe.. hehehehehehehehe... Aku memang keren! (?)

"Aku menjadi penggemarmu karena kita ini sama-sama **SHOTA**, **PENDEK**, **IMUT**, dan suara kita sering dibilang **KAWAII**! Tapi kau tetap bisa menjadi terkenal! Apalagi kau masuk SMA idamaaaaan! Aku iri padamu Len-san!"

**JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB**

Aku yang keren ini Shota? Pendek? Imut? KAWAII?!

OMG! Kenapa kau menjadi penggemarku karena hal konyol seperti itu?!

"A-Arigatou sudah menjadi penggemarku (walaupun alasannya seperti itu). Aku sangat senang... Ngomog-ngomong aku belum mengenalmu.. Namamu siapa ya?" Aku bertanya padanya sambil tersenyum (terpaksa).

"AAAH! Gomen Len-san! Ternyata aku belum mengenalkan diri ya? Namaku Shiro! Aku kelas 2 SMA di SMA OWNCHA. Aku bekerja sambilan di rumah Fumino ini! YOROSHIKU!"

2 SMA? SERIUS? DIA LEBIH TUA DARIKU?! Kenapa orang-orang di rumah Fumino ini mukanya muda-muda semua?!

Ngomong-ngomong aku baru tahu di sini bisa kerja sambilan...

"Shiro ini teman sekelas Hino waktu SMP. Waktu itu dia butuh uang dan karena ibunya sahabat lamaku, jadi khusus untuknya diperbolehkan untuk bekerja disini. Bayarannya memang tidak seberapa sih.. Fufufu..." Kata Haku-san seperti bisa tahu pikiranku.

"Oh... Begitu ya..."

"Oh iya! Ngomong ngomong Shiro dan Hino-"

CKLEK

"Hei Kagamine Len, Shiro-nii! Sampai kapan kalian mau terus bersantai?! Cepat bantu aku dan Hino-san!"

Rin tiba-tiba masuk memotong perkataan Haku-san. Dia menyuruh kami membantunya. Aku melirik Haku-san dan sepertinya dia menyuruhku membantu Rin.

"Iya, iya.. Tunggu seben-"

"Gomen Rin-chan! Aku akan segera membantu!"

Shiro memotong perkataanku. Dia berdiri san berjalan ke arah Rin.

"Dasar! Shiro-nii ini! Pikirkan anak-anak yang ingin bertemu denganmu dong!"

"Ehehehehe... Gomen Rin-chan. Aku memang tidak becus..." Shiro tertawa sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Hmm... Mereka dekat ya. Tapi... Sepertinya berbeda dengan kedekatan Rin dan Hino atau Haku-san. Dan... Tidak seperti kedekatan... teman kerja sambilan juga...

"Shiro-nii.. Seperti biasa selalu minta maaf! Jantanlah sedikit! ahahahahaha... Shiro-nii.. Shiro-nii.." Kata Rin dengan sedikit menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menepuk pelan pundak Shiro.

Rasanya... Rin tidak pernah tertawa seperti itu terhadapku.

Rin tertawa karena cowok lain? Apalagi menepuk pelan pundaknya. Rin... tidak pernah seperti itu kepadaku...

**NYUT**

Eh? Kenapa dadaku sakit?

... Kenapa hatiku tidak enak?

Kenapa aku tidak suka melihat kedekatan Rin dengan cowok itu? dengan Shiro...

"OI! Kagamine Len! Cepatlah! Jangan bengong saja!"

Perlakuan Rin berbeda. Bahkan dia masih menyebut nama lengkapku.

Ini... Berbeda...

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Len nii-chan~~ Ada montel ngejal SeeU! Helep!" Gadis kecil berambut ikal itu berlari ke arah remaja cowok berambut pony tail dengan manja. Remaja cowok bernama Len itu langsung menoleh ke arah asal suara itu.

"GAAAAAAAA! Acu montel jaat akan memakan kalian nich! GAAAAA!" Akaito mengejar SeeU dan anak-anak lain yang berlari ke arah Len.

"Kyaaaaaaa~~! Tolong Len nii-chan!" Anak-anak bersembunyi di balik badan Len.

"Ahahahahaha! Tenang saja! Monster jahat itu akan kubasmi seketika!" Jawab Len sambil berpose seperti pembela kebenaran di film-film. Anak-anak yang bermain pun tertawa kegirangan oleh tingkah-tingkah Len yang lucu.

Sementara Len dan anak-anak bermain, di pinggir ruangan tampak Rin dan Hino duduk bersantai. Sepertinya mereka sedang beristirahat.

"Tidak kusangka si mesum itu cepat beradaptasi dengan anak-anak." Hino angkat bicara duluan. Tampaknya ia bosan hanya duduk beristirahat tanpa melakukan apapun. Hmm... Sepertinya maksud 'si mesum' yang Hino katakan itu Len.

Rin mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Hino "Hmm hmm... Kukira dia akan kesusahan menjaga anak-anak. Terlebih lagi anak-anak terlihat sangat menyukainya. Terutama SeeU. Apa mungkin ini yang namanya kharisma idola?" Katanya sesudah mengangguk. Ia sedikit merinding dengan kata-kata 'kharisma' yang ia katakan di akhir kalimat. Sepertinya ia benar-benar tidak suka memuji cowok yang ia benci itu.

"Ya! Bahkan sepertinya si mesum itu dianggap sebagai kakak yang keren. Lihat! Cara bermain anak-anak dengannya pun berbeda dengan cara bermain anak-anak dengan cowok yang satu lagi di sana itu!" Hino melirik ke sudut ruangan yang lain.

Terlihat Shiro sedang bermain bersama anak-anak. Tetapi... agaknya permainan yang mereka lakukan berbeda.

Anak-anak bermain dengan rambut berwarna putih Shiro. Ada yang menyisiri, memakai catokan mainan, ada pula yang memakaikan rolling rambut milik Haku di rambut Shiro. Adapun anak yang sedang mencari-cari gaun yang cocok dengan Shiro. Kenapa di tempat penitipan anak ada gaun ya? Lupakan!

Singkatnya, cara bermain anak-anak dengan Shiro mirip seperti sedang mendandani boneka. Dan Shiro hanya diam pasrah sambil tersenyum miris.

"Wueeeeeh! Shiro-nii! Sudah kubilang tegaslah sedikit! Kau ini cowok loh! Masa cara bermainnya begini..." Tegur Rin.

"Ri-Rin-chan.. ta-ta-tapi... anak-anak kan sen.."

"Huh..! Walaupun begitu tetap saja aneh kan!" Rin memotong kalimat Shiro.

Mereka kembali mengobrol dengan akrab.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada orang yang memperhatikan mereka. tatapan matanya mengsekspresikan ekspresi... cemburu?

"Len nii-chan...? Ada apa?" Tanya SeeU khawatir karena tiba-tiba Len terdiam. Len sempat kaget lalu ia kembali tersenyum.

"SeeU-chan... Aku sedang memikirkan rencana agar monster itu dapat terkalahkan dengan cepat." Jawab Len sambil berpose ala detektif. SeeU dan anak-anak lain lega dan kembali tertawa.

'Len bodoh! Jangan sampai membuat anak-anak khawatir hanya karena hal itu!' batin Len dalam hati.

* * *

Matahari sudah tenggelam. Semua anak yang dititpkan di rumah Fumino pun, semuanya sudah pulang. Di rumah Fumino kini hanya tinggal penjaga-penjaganya. Haku, Len, Rin, Hino, dan Shiro.

Mereka kini sedang beristirahat, bersantai sambil mengobrol. Mereka menunggu makan malam yang dimasak Haku matang.

"Hari ini pun terima kasih telah membantu! Kalian sudah berusaha sebaik-baiknya!" Haku memulai pembicaraan kembali. Semua menjawab dengan kata-kata yang berbeda.

"Dan... Len-kun! Selamat bergabung! Terima kasih telah membantu! Bagaimana hari pertamamu? Menyenangkan kah?" Tanya Haku kepada Len.

"Eh..? Arigatou.. ng.. Menurutku bekerja di tempat ini bukanlah hal yang buruk. Ini menyenangkan. Anak-anak juga semuanya baik. Tidak ada yang bisa kukomentari. Tapi saranku.."

"Oi! Haku kaa-saan bertanya tentang hari pertamamu! Bukan kesan, kritik, dan saranmu! Baka!" Rin memotong perkataan Len. Ia berkomentar atas jawaban Len. Len melirik sedikit ke arah Rin kemudian melihat ke arah lain.

"Rasanya ada angin yang berhem- emm.. maksudku rasanya ada suatu partikel-partikel kecil yang terbawa angin sehingga terjadi sebuah gesekan yang membuat suara-suara aneh yang membuat telinga menjadi berdenging sehingga..." Sepertinya Len bermaksud mengejek Rin dengan teori, walaupun **NGASAL**! Tapi dia menghentikannya karena bingung akan suasana yang tiba-tiba hening.

.

.

.

Ya... Hening.

.

.

.

Lemot (?)

.

.

"Pfft... NGACO TAU! BAKA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rin tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Buh... KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Partikel gesekan.. berdeng... pfft.. Aneh! Ahahahahahahhaha! Teori apaan tuh?! Ngaco!" Hino pun tidak bisa menahan tawanya juga.

"Le-Len-san... hihi.. pintar melawak... ya? Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu..." Shiro masih berusaha menahan tawanya.

Len yang melihat teman-temannya tertawa terlihat bingung. Ia diam... Dan kemudian mukanya langsung memerah.

"Heeeeeeeei! Aku tidak MELAAAAAAWAAAAAAK! Kalian tahu?! Aku sedang mengejek Rin tahu?!" Len protes karena ejekannya malah dikira lawakan oleh teman-temannya.

"Me... mengejek..? Ahahahahaha.. Kalau mengejek secara teori yang bagus dong.. Jangan begitu... ihihihihi... Ba-Baka!"

Len hanya terus protes membela diri sementara yang lain tertawa.

"Fuh... capek ah! Perutku sakit nih... Kukira kau melawak..." Akhirnya Hino berhenti tertawa dilanjutkan oleh yang lain.

Len hanya mendengus kesal karena teman-temannya tertawa karena ejekannya (yang aneh).

"Berarti hanya Haku-san yang mengerti dan tidak tertawa... Arigatou Haku-san.." Kata Len lalu menepuk pundak Haku. Hakuhanya diam saja. "Eh? Haku-san?" Tanya Len.

"..."

"Haku kaa-san.. ada apa?" Tanya Rin. Dilanjutkan oleh yang lain.

Tapi... Haku tetap diam.

"OOOOOOOH!" Tiba-tiba Haku berteriak membuat yang lain tersentak kaget.

"Hahahahahahahaha... Len-kun ini.. Bercanda saja... hhihihiihihi..." Haku tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Len.

Eh? Tertawa? Kenapa Haku baru tertawa sekarang? Ia baru mengerti ya?

Tiba-tiba Hino menepuk pundak ibunya itu. "Kaa-san... Aku tau kau ini **LEMOT, TELMI, LEMOT, LOLA** dan lain-lain.. Tapi... kali ini.."

"TELAT BANGET TAUUUU!" Semuanya serentak berteriak ke arah Haku. Haku hanya diam sambil terbingang-bingung.

Haku... Memang lemot sangat...

"Hmm... Rasanya hanya terlupakan.." Tiba-tiba Haku yang bingung pun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Kaa-san.." Hino merespon.

"Tidak Hino-chan! Aku serius!"Timbal Haku.

"Ng? Rasanya aku mencium bau sesuatu..." Tiba-tiba Shiro berbicara. Ia kembali menghirup udara, kali ini lebih kuat. Yang lain pun melakukan hal sama. "... Ba... Bau gosong?" Tambah Shiro dengan wajah sedikit memucat.

Semua diam kemudian kembali mencoba mencium aroma yang dirasakan Shiro.

"Be... Benar juga..." Len menyetujui. Dilanjut dengan yang lain mengangguk.

.

.

.

"HAKU KAA-SAN! MAKAN MALAM YANG TADI KAU MASAK?!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAA! GOSOOOOOONG!"

* * *

"Terima kasih atas makanannya..."

Haku membereskan piring-piring dan membawanya ke dapur. Kemudian dia menyiapkan minum.

"Oh Iya, Shiro-nii.. Kenapa kemarin ketika aku pulang aku tidak melihat Shiro-nii?" Tanya Rin pada Shiro. Len yang mendengar itu refleks langsung melirik ke arah mereka berdua.

"Oh! Kemarin aku ada urusan sehingga tidak bisa datang ke rumah Fumino.. Gomen.." Jawab Shiro.

"Oh... Begitu ya..."

Lalu mereka pun bercakap-cakap kembali. Len diam. Dan Hino... diam juga? Mereka tampak tidak senang akan keakraban Rin dan Shiro.

"Oi Kalian berdua! Ada apa sih? Kok diam terus?" Tanya Rin. Mereka tetap diam. "Huh! Apaan sih?" Ri mendengus kesal karena dikacangin.

"Ah!" Tiba-tiba Shiro berbicara.

"Eh? Ada apa Shiro-nii?" Tanya Rin. Len dan Hino yang diam pun penasaran.

Shiro tidaba-tiba mendekati Rin. Tangannya menyentuh pipi Rin yang mulus di depan Len dan Hino. Rin kaget kemudian ukanya sedikit merona.

**NYUT**

Sakit di dada itu muncul kembali. Hati kembali menjadi tidak enak begitu melihat kejadian itu.

"Ada nasi di pipimu Rin-chan.." Kata Shiro tersenyum sambil memegang nasi yang tadi ia ambil di pipi Rin.

"E... Eh?! Be-benarkah? Arigatou Shiro-nii." Kata Rin sedikit tergagap sambil memegang pipinya.

BRAK!

Semua menoleh ke arah suara itu.

Ternyata Len menggebrak meja makan dengan keras.

"Aku mau ke kamar."

Kalimat singkat itu terucap dengan dinginnya dari bibir Len. Setelah itu ia langsung meninggalkan ruang makan. Semuanya kebingungan akan tingkah Len. Terutama... Rin.

"A-Aku juga."

Hino ikut meninggalkan ruang makan. Shiro dan Rin terdiam kebingungan.

'Ada apa dengan mereka berdua? Terutama Kagamine Len itu. Belum pernah aku melihatnya seperti itu... sedingin... itu...' Pikir Rin.

"Minumnya sudah ja..." Haku datang membawa minuman. Tapi lagi-lagi ia kebingungan karena di ruang makan hanya tinggal Rin dan Shiro.

"Eh? Kemana Len dan Hino?" Tanyanya.

Shiro dan Rin diam. Mereka fokus pada pikiran mereka sendiri-sendiri. Haku yang dikacangin terdiam lalu membawa minuman-minuman yang tadi ia buat ke dapur lagi.

**To be Continued~**

Mai: Nyohohohohoho... Gimana? Gimana? Bersambungnya aneh ya?

Rin: IYAH!

Mai: Biarin! Aku ga nanya ke Rin kok!

Hino terserahlah.. Pokoknya selamat bergabung di dunia fictnya Mai Shiro...

Shiro: Ano... Yoroshiku! Yoroshiku! Maaf menganggu! *bungkuk2 gaje

Mai: Shiro-chan.. Ga usah sopan gitu di sini.. ^^

Shiro: Eh?! I-Iya! Gomen! *bungkuk2 lagi sampai kejeduk

All: ...

Mai: Sudahlah! Pokoknya kita bales Review~

* * *

**Harada Ayumi-chan**

Ya gak lah! Masa Cewek sekamar sama cowok?! Mai belum siap nulisnya... (eh?) ./_/.

Yay~ Mai update! We did it! We did it! Hore! (Len: Kok malah ikut-ikutan sih?!)

Pasti dilanjut~ Makasih udah Ripiu :3

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko**

Uwah.. Kenapa aku ikut2tan ya?

Hmm.. mungkin KEDUANYA! Haku emang baka! XD *dibunuh Haku FC

Udah update~~ XD Arigatou udah Ripiu X3

**Namikaze Kyoko**

Sekarang udah tau kan? XDD

Arigatou udah Ripiu XDD

* * *

Mai: Huft.. Capek!

Len: Kamu mah capek melulu!

Mai: Biarin! Mai sibuk tau!

Hino: Terus gue harus bilang 'OH' gitu?

Rin: Terus lo bangga? gitu?!

Mai: URUSAAAAAAIIIII!

Shiro: eh.. ano... seperti biasa mereka berantem di akhir-akhir.. Jadi mohon cuekin ya? ^^ Mohon Review..

All: RIPIUUUUU~~~ XD

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**RnR?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Mai: Updateeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee!

Shiro: *tepuk tangan*

Hino: hoaaaaaaaam...

RinLen: *Main kartu*

Mai: ... Kalian jahat deh.. (kecuali Shiro)

Hino: Kok lama banget apdetnya?

Mai: Gomenne... Mai habis UAS dan ga boleh buka komputer... TAT

Rin: Terus gimana hasilnya? Bisa ga UASnya?

Mai: ... eh-eng-emm... Gimana ya bilangnya...

Len: Sudahlah! Bilang aja ga bisa!

Mai: BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BISA KOK! Semoga ga ada yang remed deh.. QAQ

Hino: Baka!

Mai: Huhuhuhu... popokonya bacain disclaimernya yah...

Haku: Baik *tiba-tiba dateng*

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya Mai melainkan punya Yamaha Crypton dan penciptanya**. **Mai hanya orang yang ingin menjadi suami Len doang.**

Rin: Seperti biasa Disclaimernya aneh.

Mai: Biarin! Pokoknya selamat membaca~~~

**WARNING!: Typo bertebaran, OOC (?), Gaje (semoga nggak), abal, diksi aneh, alur kecepetan, OC ngikut narsis, dll.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Chapter 5: He was not as usual...?**

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

1 Malam telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu.

Sekarang aku sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Aku mengenakan baju seragam dan kacamataku. Kemudian aku mengikat rambutku ke bawah dan mengenakan pitaku. Mungkin terlihat tidak cocok tapi apa peduliku? Toh memang tiap hari aku berdandan seperti ini jika ke sekolah.

Aku membuka pintu kamarku untuk makan dan... Aku melihat Kagamine Len juga membuka pintu kamarnya.

Melihatnya... Aku jadi mengingat kejadian kemarin malam. Dia... yang tiba-tiba dingin. (Hino-san juga)

Ada apa ya? Apa dia sakit? Kenapa kemarin dia begitu dingin?

Rasanya... Aku jadi sedikit canggung... Tapi... Kenapa dia tersenyum seperti biasa?

"Pagi." Ujarnya tiba-tiba.

"Eh?! Pa-pagi!" Jawabku refleks. Ke-kenapa aku jadi terbata begini?!

"Apa kau tidur nyenyak semalam?" Tanyanya lagi. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku saja yang lalu dijawabnya dengan 'Oh'.

Kok sepertinya dia biasa saja ya...?

"Ayo turun. Kita sarapan di bawah kan?" Ajaknya. Lalu kami menuruni tangga.

Dia... Biasa saja..

"Hei!" Panggilku.

"Hng?" Jawabnya singkat.

"Kok kamu biasa saja?"

"Biasa apa?" kok dia berlagak tidak tahu begitu sih?!

"Kemarin kan kau-"

"Kemarin kenapa?"

Cih! Dia biasa saja kok! Aku saja yang terlalu memikirkannya. hah... Rugi aku...

"Kemarin apaan?!" Tanyanya lagi.

"Nggak... lupakan... Baka."

Dia hanya menggembungkan pipinya kemudian menghela nafas.

Akhirnya kami sampai di ruang makan dan membuka pintunya.

"Ohayou.." Ujarku dan Kagamine Len bersamaan.

"Ohayou Rin-chan... Len-kun.." Sapa Haku kaa-san, Hino-san hanya melirik sebentar lalu kembali melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Hng... Kok kalian barengan?" Tanya Haku kaa-san tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja kebetulan!" Jawabku langsung. "Ngomong-ngomong hari ini sarapan apa Haku kaa-san?" Tanyaku sambil menarik kursi yang kemudian aku duduki.

"Gomen... Kaa-san telat bangun, makanya hari ini hanya roti selai dan jus..."

"Tidak apa-apa kok Haku-san.." Tiba-tiba Kagamine Len menjawab. Aku hanya ber-oh-ria.

Aku melihat Roti selai dan jus yang ada di mejaku.

'Kyaaaaaaa! Jus jeruk~~!' Teriakku dalam hati. Kemudian aku memakan roti selai itu. Hmm... Roti inipun diolesi dengan selai jeruk kesukaan-

"Uwwwwaaaaaaaaaaah~ Selai pisang!"

Tiba-tiba Kagamine Len berteriak. Aku refleks menoleh ke arahnya.

"Jusnya pun jus pisang~ Bagaimana Haku-san tahu aku suka pisang?" Tanyanya bersemangat dengan mata berbinar.

Lagi-lagi... Haku kaa-san tahu?

"Hehehehe.. Syukurlah kamu suka Len-kun.." Jawab Haku kaa-san.

Haku kaa-san...Kadang aku suka berpikir kenapa Haku kaa-san tahu banyak hal... Dia tahu makanan kesukaan Kagamine Len, dan waktu itupun Haku kaa-san tahu makanan kesukaan Shiro... Bahkan... Haku kaa-san tahu bahwa Shiro-nii ingin bekerja sambilan di sini, padahal Shiro-nii belum memberitahu siapa-siapa. Waktu itu juga Haku kaa-san tahu bahwa Kagamine Len teman sekelasku..

Kupikir... Dia juga kadang terlihat misterius...

"Oh iya! Kalian tahu kan?" Tiba-tiba Haku kaa-san bertanya. Kami langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hari ini Shiro pindah ke sekolah kalian loh~~!"

BRUUUUUUUUUUUUTS

Kagamine Len yang sedang meminum jusnya tiba-tiba menyemburkannya.

"GYAAAAAA! Apa yang kau lakukan? BAKA! JOROK TAHU?!" Teriakku.

"Gomen!"

"Bukankah Rin-chan juga kemarin menyem-"

"Itu dan ini lain! Lagipula aku tidak sengaja!"

"Aku juga tidak sengaja!"

"Urusaaaai! Cepat bersihkan! Menjijikkan!"

Kagamine Len akhirnya membersihkan jus yang tadi ia keluarkan kembali. DASAR BAKA!

Haku kaa-san hanya tertawa kecil. Hino-san? Oh iya! Tumben Hino-san tidak marah-marah.. Biasanya dia yang paling heboh. Waktu aku menyemburkan supku saja dia heboh bukan kepalang.

"E-Eh... Ano... Aku pergi duluan ya!" Hino-san pun langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

Oh iya ya.. Hino-san kan...

"Kenapa dia pindah?" Tiba-tiba Kagamine Len bertanya pada Haku kaa-san.

Eh? Kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu?

"Memangnya kenapa? Ada masalah kalau Shiro-nii masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan kita?" Aku membalasnya bertanya.

Muka Kagamine Len langsung menunjukan ekspresi tidak suka setelah aku bertanya seperti itu. Ia memalingkan wajahnya "Terserahlah! Pokoknya cepatlah, nanti kita terlambat ke sekolah!" Ujarnya lalu meninggalkan kami.

"Huh! Apaan sih?! Kok dia dari kemarin malam aneh sih?" Protesku.

Ternyata dia memang sedang tidak biasa.

Aku segera menghabiskan jusku dan hendak menyusulnya.

"Rin-chan!"

Tiba-tiba Haku kaa-san memanggilku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya.

Haku kaa-san tersenyum lalu berkata "Segera selesaikan salah paham ini ya? Karena... Jika masalah ini kau selesaikan, mungkin... Takdirmu akan berubah Rin-chan..."

"Eh?" Salah paham? Takdir? Apa maksud Haku kaa-san sih?

"Nah! Hati-hati ya Rin-chan.. Baik-baik sama Len-kun~" Ia tiba-tiba mendorongku keluar ruang makan.

"Eh?! Tunggu dulu Haku kaa-san! Jelaskan dulu yang ta-"

"Itterashai~~" Ia melambaikan tangannya lalu langsung menutup pintu ruang makan dengan cepat.

Uuuuuuh.. Apa maksud Haku kaa-san sih? Haku kaa-san ini memang terkadang.. terasa.. misterius..

Aku berjalan ke pintu depan untuk menyusul Len sambil terus memikirkan apa maksud dari perkataan Haku kaa-san tadi.

'Uuuukh! Sudahlah! Daripada bingung memikirkan itu terus lebih baik sekarang aku menyusul si Kagamine Le..'

.

.

.

.

Aku menemukan (?) Kagamine Len sedang memakai wig afro dan kacamata tebal. Dia... sedang apa...?

"Kau sedang apa? Baka!" tanyaku.

Kagamine Len yang mendengar itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku lalu ia memalingkan wajahnya kembali. "Kau lupa ya? Aku ini kan idola beken yang keren.. Masa keluar tidak memakai penyamaran..? Kau mau aku kesusahan dengan penggemar fanatikku ya? Bagaimna jika nanti wartawan datang dan menanyaimu karena kau bersama idola beken dan keren sepertiku? Bagaimana jika penggemarku tahu kalau kau-"

"Ya ya ya... terserahlah.." Aku memotong penjelasannya yang panjang lebar tidak penting itu.. uuh.. Dia tampak lebih menjijikkan dengan dandannan itu.

"Apa? Kenapa kau melihatku terus? Kau terpesona?" Kata Kagamine Len tiba-tiba.

"Bermimpi saja kau! Baka!"

Dia mulai jail lagi. Tapi.. kenapa ya.. Kenapa aku lebih suka sifatnya yang begini daripada sifatnya yang dingin seperti kemarin malam...?

E-eh? Kenapa aku berpikir seperti itu? Pa-pasti hanya perasaanku saja..

"Eh, ng.. emm.. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Shiro-nii pindah tiba-tiba begitu ya..?" Aku mengalihkan pembicaraan.. Mungkin lebih cocok dibilang mengalihkan pikiranku. "Hei Baka! Bagaimana menurut-"

"CUKUP!"

Ia membentakku dengan tiba-tiba. Aku langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan Baka! Dan... Jangan sebut namanya lagi di hadapanku.."

NYUT

Kenapa hatiku sakit mendengar Kagamine Len mengatakan hal itu? Kenapa hatiku sakit dengan sifatnya yang seperti ini? Sifatnya.. yang kasar terhadapku...

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Sejak kemarin malam rasanya aku jadi kesal setiap kali aku mendengar nama Shiro. Apalagi begitu disebutkan oleh Rin.. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku begitu kesal. Padahal aku sudah bersikap sebiasa mungkin.. Tapi.. Kenapa setiap kali aku mendengar nama Shiro aku jadi tidak bisa seperti biasa? Apalagi ketika ia dekat dengan Rin seperti... SEKARANG!

"Shiro-nii masuk kelas apa?"

"Hng? Aku belum begitu tahu sih.. Tapi kala tidak salah kelas 2-3.."

"Hee.. Sekelas dengan Hino-san dong..?"

Ya... Mereka mengobrol dengan akrab lagi. Uuuuuukh! Kenapa aku dan Rin malah bertemu dengannya di gerbang tadi?!

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kalian tahu kalau aku sekolah di sini? Padahal asalnya aku ingin membuat ini jadi kejutan.."

Kejutan apaan? Kalau mau membuat kejutan janagn bilang ke orang lain dong. Kenapa dia malah bilang ke Haku-san..? Dasar bodoh!

"Loh? Bukannya kau bilang pada Haku kaa-san?" Tanya Rin..

"Eh? Aku tidak pernah memberitahu hal ini ke Haku-san..."

"Eh?"

Shiro tidak pernah memberitahu pada Haku-san..? Kalau begitu kenapa Haku-san tahu...?

"Mu-mungkin diberitahu ibuku..." Kata Shiro tiba-tiba.

"Mu.. Mungkin.."

"..."

"..."

Dan... kenapa suasananya jadi hening begini..?

"A.. Ano.. Len-san sekelas dengan Rin-chan..?" Tiba-tiba Shiro bertanya padaku. Aku yang menyadari hal itu hanya melirik sebentar lalu mengangguk dengan malas.

"Hei Kagamine Len! Jangan begitu dong! Begini-begini Shiro-nii ini lebih tua dari kita!" Tegur Rin. Huh! Padahal sendirinya saja bilang 'begini-begini'! Itu kan sama saja mengejek.

"Terserah aku dong! Toh ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!" Kataku sambil membuka wig dan kacamata yang kupakai untuk penyamaranku tadi.

"..."

Eh? Kenapa Rin diam saja? Biasanya dia pasti akan membalasku.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Len-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak seseorang.

"Mana? Mana Len-samaku?!"

"Len-sama! Aku tahu kok kamu kangen padaku!"

Ups.. Aku lupa aku masih berada di luar kelas.

Pokoknya sekarang... Aku harus... KABUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR!

* * *

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu di VOCATAU Gakuen Shiro-chan?" Tanya Haku-san ramah.

"Eh.. Emm... Me-menyenangkan..?" Jawab Shiro.

"Hee... Begitu ya..? Yokatta..."

Ya. Seperti yang kalian lihat, sekarang kami sudah pulang. Seperti biasa kami menjaga anak-anak di Rumah Fumino ini. Karena anak-anak ingin bermain di luar akhirnya kami menjaga anak-anak di halaman rumah ini.

Haku-san dan Shiro sedang beristirahat di bawah sebuah pohon. Aku sendiri sedang menjaga anak-anak yang sedang bermain bola. Tapi... Entah kenapa aku malah terus melirik-lirik ke arah Shiro.

"Len-nii! Tangkap!"

Mendengar teriakan seorang bocah itu aku langsung menoleh dan...

DUAK

"Hwaaaaaaa! Len-nii tidak apa-apa?"

"Len-nii..? Sakit ya? Hidungnya jadi merah kayak badut tuh! Ahahahahahahaha!"

Oke! Untuk memperjelas apa yang terjadi sekarang ini, mukaku (yang keren) ini terkena bola yang ditendang oleh anak-anak. Dan... untuk ukuran anak-anak tendangan itu cukup keras bahkan cukup kuat untuk membuatku terjatuh. Yah.. Mau bagaimana lagi..? Bola itu terkena tepat di hidungku sih...

"Masa kena tendangan anak kecil saja kau terjatuh sih?! Lagipula kenapa tidak kau tangkap? Memalukan!" Tiba-tiba Hino berkomentar.

"Huh! Toh bukan kau yang kena!" Mendengar aku membalas perkataannya dia langsung mendecak.

"Ano... Kau tidak apa-apa Len-san? Perlu bantuan?" Tanya Shiro sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Entah kenapa aku tambah kesal melihat kebaikannya. Akhirnya aku menepis tangannya dan berdiri sendiri.

"Aku bisa berdiri sendiri kok!" Ujarku dingin kepadanya.

"E-eh..? Go-gomen.. Len-san.." Dia langsung memagang tangannya yang kutepis dengan muka bersalah.

"Hei Kagamine Len! Jangan begitu dong! Shiro-nii kan hanya ingin membantumu!" Tiba-tiba Rin langsung menegurku. Membela Shiro.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok Rin-chan.. Aku juga tidak apa-apa..."

"Ta-tapi..."

Melihat keakraban mereka aku langsung mendecak dan berjalan ke dalam rumah meninggalkan mereka. Aku tidak peduli walau mereka memanggil-manggilku.

Entah kenapa.. Aku... Kesal...

"Kagamine Len!"

Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu dan mendapati Rin sedang mengejarku. Akhirnya aku memberhentikan jalanku.

"Apa?" Aku bertanya dengan singkat kepadanya. Dia mengatur nafasnya terlebih dahulu karena berlari mengejarku.

"Kau.. hah.. Kau ini kenapa sih? Dari kemarin malam kau jadi aneh!" Tanyanya kepadaku.

"Aneh? Aku tidak aneh! Aku seperti biasa kok!"

"Bohong! Kau berbeda tahu!"

"Aku seperti biasa."

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Tuh kan tidak..."

Aku langsung meutup mulutku. Ternyata Rin menjebakku.

"A-ku... seperti biasa kok..." Ujarku lagi.

"Kau berbeda... Sejak kau bertemu dengan Shiro-nii... Aku merasa setiap kau bertemu Shiro-nii kau jadi aneh.."

"..."

"Memang ada apa dengan Shiro-nii..? Kau tidak suka dengannya? Kenapa? Dia baik kok.."

Lagi-lagi Rin membela Shiro...

"Lagipula dia lebih besar dari kita loh.."

CUKUP.

"Hei Kagamine Len.. Jawab do-"

BRAK

Aku memojokkannya dengan tanganku di sebelah wajahnya. Rin terlihat bingung karena tiba-tiba aku memukul dinding.

"Kenapa kau membelanya terus?"

"Eh?"

Aku menatap matanya lurus dengan serius.

"Kau... Kenapa kau membela Shiro terus?"

"A-aku tidak membelanya terus."

"Kenapa sikapmu kepadanya bereda dengan sikapmu terhadapku?"

"Ti-"

"Kau bahkan masih memanggilku dengan nama lengkap."

Aku terus bertanya kepadanya. Memojokkannya.

"Kau..."

Rin terlihat sedikit ketakutan.

"Kau.. Menyukai Shiro ya...?"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

"AKU MENYUKAI SHIRO-NII KATAMU?!"

Tiba-tiba Rin berteriak membuatku terlojak kaget. Aku hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku dengan kebingungan. Rin yang melihatku menganggukkan kepala langsung menunduk dan... bergetar...? Kenapa dia?

"Rin..? Ada apa..?"

"..." Dia diam.

"Rin..?"

"..."

"Ri-"

"ihi..hihihihihihi... Ahahahahahahahahahahahaahaha !"

Kali ini Rin tiba-tiba tertawa. Aku hanya melihat Rin dengan kebingungan. Ada apa sih dengannya?!

"hihi.. Ja-jadi kau bersikap aneh hanya karena hal itu?"

Aku mengangguk kembali. Dan disambut dengan pukulan keras Rin yang menuju perutku.

"Ba-Baka! hihihihihi.. Dari kemarin kau melucu saja.." Rin masih cekikikan saja melihatku meronta-ronta kesakitan.

"Maksudmu apa sih?! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tertawa?!" Tanyaku pada Rin.

Dia menyeka air matanya yang keluar karena terlalu banyak tertawa kemudian menjawabku "Baka! Mana mungkin aku menyukai Shiro-nii.."

"Ta-tapi... Kau terlihat dekat dengannya. Sikapmu pun berbeda terhadapnya!" balasku.

"Baka! Aku hanya menganggap Shiro-nii sebagai adik laki-lakiku!"

"Eh? Adik laki-laki?"

Kenapa adik? Bukannya kakak?

"Habis.. Kau tahu bukan? Mungkin terdengar jahat... Tapi menurutku dia terlihat lemah dan sering sekali meminta maaf. Terlihat seperti anak-anak bagiku. Makanya.. Bukannya aku membelanya. Aku hanya melidunginya!" Katanya lagi sambil mengangguk-angguk.

Aku hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya. Ternyata.. Aku salah paham..

"Lagipula Shiro-nii dan Hino-san pacaran tahu!?"

"Oh ya? Aku tidak ta..."

.

.

.

"HAH?! MEREKA PACARAN?!"

"Gak usah lebay gitu deh... Emang ga keliatan sih.. Soalnya sifat mereka berkebalikkan gitu.." katanya lagi.

Aku tidak percaya! Mereka?! Pacaran?! Ga salah?!

Cinta.. memang mengerikan...

"Huh sudahlah.. Rugi aku mengkhawatirkanmu..." Kata Rin beranjak pergi ke luar lagi. Tiba-tiba di depan pintu ia terhenti dan membalikan badannya melihatku.

"Kau juga segeralah keluar. Anak-anak menanyakanmu tuh! Makanya cepatlah Kaga-" Tiba-tiba ia menghentiakan perkataannya. Aku hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Makanya... Cepatlah.. Len!" Ia pun keluar meninggalkanku yang cengo melihatnya.

'Len.. katanya...'

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku. Mungkin memang terdengar sangat sepele bagi kalian, tapi... Bagiku dipanggil 'Len' oleh Rin saja dapat membuatku sangat senang.

Perasaan senang apa ini? Perasaan hangat apa ini?

Kenapa... jika bersama Rin rasanya berbeda dengan bersama perempuan lain..?

Apa... mungkin ini yang namanya cinta?

**To be continued~  
**

Mai: Gimana?

Len: Biasa aja tuh.

Mai: Mai ga nanya ke Len deh perasaan...

Len: kan Info..

Mai: Mai ga butuh!

Len: terus gue harus bilang WAW?! Gitu?!

Rin: = ="

Mai: Huuuuuuuuuh! Daripada marah-marah mending bales ripiu! =[]=*

* * *

**-Kuro 'kaito' Neko: **

Mai... nngak tau kenapa KuKaNe-chan (panggillan buat Kuro 'Kaito' Neko~ *dibunuh) ada di sini... *plak

Len dan Hino cemburu ga ya~? *plakplekplok* Kalau Haku bunuh diri nanti Haku ngehantuin Mai! QAQ *apaanseh?* Gomeeen... Typo memang musuh bebuyutan Mai! Akan Mai usahakan dikurangi. QAQ

Udah Update~~ XD

**-Sonedinda: **

Arigatou~~~

Makasih udah ripiu :3

**-Namikaze Kyoko: **

Hehe~ XD

Namanya juga orang jatuh cinta~~ *dipukul Len & Hino*  
Ga tau tuh.. Shiro mah feminim.. *dibunuh*

Udah apdet~ Makasih udah Ripiu X3

**-Guest: **

Kasih tau ga yaaaa? *plak

Udah update~ Arigatou dah Ripiu XD

**-Sayaorangkebetulanripiu: **

Nama saya Mai umur 13 alamat *plak* *plagiat mode on*

Hehehehe... si Shiro mah kepolosan..

Tenang... Haku udah biasa dikacangin kok... XD *dibunuh*

Gomen.. Nanti semoga typonya berkurang.. QAQ

ARIGATOUUUUUUUUU! Mai terharu... Ini udah update.. Arigatou~~~~~! X3

* * *

Mai: Selesai~~

All: Makasih udah Ripiu~~ Gomen update lama~~

Mai: Doain nilai UAS Mai baik ya~~ QAQ

All: Arigatou~~ Review ya~~?

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**RnR?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

5 hari telah berlalu sejak Len tinggal di Rumah Fumino. Waktu Len untuk tinggal di rumah itu hanya tinggal 2 hari dan bersamaan dengan itu Len akan kembali bekerja dan Rin tidak perlu menjadi pesuruh Len lagi.

Setelah 5 hari tokoh utama cowok dan cewek kita tinggal bersama dan saling membantu saat bekerja bagaimana kedekatan mereka? Apakah semakin dekat? Mari kita lihat mereka~!

.

.

Mai: Yahaaaaaaa~~! Mai update~~~ chapter 6 apdeeeeeet! XD

Len: Lebay ah... = ="

Rin: fict gaje aja bangga banget.. =3=

Mai: Juahat juahat juahat juahat! QAQ Mungkin emang fict ini sangat super duper monster gaje... Tapi... nyusun diksi tuh susah tahu?! Q[]Q*)/

Hino: Kok kayaknya ga nyambung ya?

Mai: huh! disambung-sambungin ajah!

RinLenHino: watefer deh...

Mai: Btw, Gomen apdetnya sangaaaaaaaaaaaat... LAMA! Soalnya internet di rumah Mai sempet dicabut! T.T Sekali lagi gomeeeen! Dan... Kita mu-lai~

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid punya Yamaha Crypton dan penciptanya. Mai ga punya apa-apa kecuali cerita ini dan OC tercintah.**

**WARNING!: ****Typo bertebaran, OOC (?), Gaje, abal, diksi aneh, alur kecepetan, OC ngikut narsis, rada suka ga nyambung, dll.**  


.

.

.

**Chapter 6: Old... Piano...?  
**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Hei! Siapa yang menyuruhmu memasukan garam pada jus pisangku?!"

"Ah! Gomen, kukira jus pisang itu memang memakai garam~"

"Jangan bohong! Kau sengaja kan?!"

"Tidak baik menuduh orang sembarangan setelah menyuruhnya bukan?"

Peran utama cowok kita-Len, menggeram kesal karena perlakuan cewek yang saat ini SEHARUSNYA sedang menjadi pesuruhnya.

Jelas saja! Jus pisang yang dibuat Rin karena disuruh Len-yang saat ini sedang menjadi majikannya-malah memasukan garam pada jus pisang itu.

Hmm... Tampaknya kedua peran utama kita ini keakrabannya masih sama seperti beberapa hari lalu.

"Rin-chan, Len-kun... Bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar di saat libur seperti ini?" Tiba-tiba Haku yang sedari tadi diam menonton pertengkaran duo pirang ini akhirnya angkat bicara. "Ayolah Rin-chan... Len-kun.. Hari libur seperti ini hanya 2 hari dalam seminggu... Memangnya kalian tidak mau istirahat sebentar saja setelah hampir tiap hari terus menjaga anak-anak dan sekolah bersamaan? Hino saja hari ini pergi berjalan-jalan (kencan) dengan Shiro.." lanjutnya.

"Gomen Haku-san... Kami bertengkar karena Rin memasukan garam pada jus pisangku... Jadi..."

"I-itu tidak benar! Itu kan karena Len seenaknya menyuruh-nyuruhku!" Bela Rin yang tidak setuju dengan perkataan Len.

"Hei! Kau itu kan memang sedang jadi pe-" Len menghentikkan omongannya.

"Oh iya! Aku kan sedang jadi pesu- ummmph!"

Len menutup mulut Rin dengan tangannya lalu berbisik "Bodoh! Jangan bilang kau sedang jadi pesuruhku di depan Haku-san!"

Rin menarik paksa tangan Len menjauh dari mulutnya "Terserah aku dong mau ngomong apa pada Haku kaa-san!" ujarnya.

"Kau... Kau sama sekali tidak menuruti PERINTAHKU!"

"Lalu?"

"Jangan harap kau bisa tenang di sekolah! Aku akan membongkar rahasiamu!"

"! Ja-jangan! Len no bak-"

Omongan Rin terpotong menyadari tiba-tiba Len terlihat ketakutan. Rin menoleh ke belakang dan mukanya langsung terlihat pucat.

Di sekitar Haku... Terlihat aura dark yang sangat pekat. Padahal Haku tersenyum tapi entah kenapa terlihat sangat menakutkan.

"Rin-chan... Len-kun... Apakah **bertengkar pekerjaan** yang begitu **mulia** bagi kalian? Maaf ya, menurut kaa-san dibanding bertengkar, **membersihkan gudang** sepertinya lebih **mulia**..." Ucap Haku dengan penuh penekanan di beberapa kata sambil masih tetap tersenyum.

Rin dan Len hanya diam pucat ditempat melihat Haku.

"Karena itu..." Haku menghentikan omongannya membuat Rin dan Len bingung. "Lebih baik kalian membersihkan gudang sekarang sebelum kembali **bertengkar**." lanjut Haku.

Rin dan Len saling menatap dan kemudian mengangguk-angguk ke arah Haku lalu kembali diam.

"SEKARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!"

"B-Baiiiiiiiiiiiik!"

Setelah menjawab Haku bersama Rin dan Len langsung melesat ke arah gudang rumah Fumino. Setelah melihat duo pirang itu pergi Haku langsung menaikan bibirnya sampai membentuk senyuman.

"Sukses."

* * *

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Haku-san bisa semengerikan itu..." Ujar cowok berambut honey blond-Len kepada cewek yang sedang berjalan bersamanya-Rin.

"Aku juga tidak tahu! Kalau aku tahu aku takkan sekaget itu, baka! Ini gara-gara kau mengajakku bertengkar terus!" jawabnya.

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku?!"

"Iya, aku menyalahkanmu!"

Mendengar Rin yang selalu tidak mau kalah dalam adu mulut akhirnya Len hanya menggeram kesal.

'Kenapa aku bisa menyukai gadis yang tidak ada manis-manisnya ini?!' batin Len dalam hati.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan gudang dan langsung membuka pintu gudang itu. Debu langsung menyerbu kedua orang yang membuka pintu gudang itu. Rin dan Len langsung terbatuk dan bersin karena debu itu.

"Aduh... Mana gudang kotor banget lagi..." komentar Rin pada gudang kotor itu sambil tetap masuk ke dalam gudang itu.

"Sudah berapa lama gudang ini tidak dibersihkan Rin?" Tanya Len yang mengikuti Rin di belakangnya.

"umm... Aku tidak tahu... Yang penting sudah lebih dari... Ng.. 730 hari..." Jawab Rin.

"730 hari?"

.

.

.

"SUDAH LEBIH DARI 2 TAHUN DONG?!" tanya Len kaget setelah sadar maksud Rin dari 730 hari.

Rin hanya mengaggukan kepalanya saja.

"Pantas saja berdebu, usang, dan kotor begini... Sekarang bagaimana cara kita membersihkannya?" Tanya Len.

"Mana kutahu!" Kata Rin sambil terus berjalan ke dalam gudang. Len yang melihat itu akhirnya menghela nafas dan mengangkat bahu kemudian melihat-lihat barang di dalam gudang.

Lalu ia terhenti di salah satu sudut gudang. Tertarik melihat sebuah piano tua yang sudah usang.

"Piano?" ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Ting

Ia mencoba menekan salah satu tuts piano itu. Kemudian berlanjut ke tuts-tuts lain sehingga membuat nada doremifasolasido.

"Rin!" Panggil Len. Panggilan itu lumayan keras untuk sampai terdengar ke telinga gadis yang dipanggilnya.

Rin yang terpanggil berjalan ke arah suara itu "Apa?" ujarnya.

Tiba-tiba mata Rin terbelalak melihat benda di dekat pria yang memanggilnya. Kaget... Melihat sebuah piano tua yang mengingatkannya pada suatu hal yang menyedihkan baginya. Mengingatkannya pada seorang wanita yang berparas mirip dengan dirinya. Mengingatkannya pada kejadian-kejadian yang pernah ia lakukan dengan wanita itu dan... Piano itu.

"Rin, aku tidak tahu kau mempunyai piano. Apa kau bisa bermain piano?" Tanya Len pada Rin.

Rin diam. Len yang melihat itu langsung menunjukan muka kebingungan.

"Rin...?"

"tu.. sokan..." Ujar Rin kecil membuat Len hanya mendengar beberapa kata saja.

"hah?"

"Itu barang rongsokan..." Ujarnya lagi. Kali ini Len dapat mendengar suaranya.

"Eh? Tapi tadi ketika tutsnya kutekan piano itu masih ber-"

"ITU BARANG RONGSOKAN!"

Len tersentak karena Rin tiba-tiba berteriak. Ia langsung mendekati Rin dan baru menyadari Rin pucat dan berkeringat.

"Rin! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Len sambil memegang bahu Rin. Tetapi tangan Len kemudian ditepis oleh Rin.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" Bentaknya.

Sikap Rin yang aneh... membuat Len khawatir.

"S-sudahlah. Lebih baik kita keluar dari gudang kotor ini sekarang." Rin menarik Len menuju pintu gudang untuk keluar.

"Hei hei.. Bukankah kita disuruh membersihkan gudang ini oleh Haku-san?" ucap Len pada Rin yang terus menariknya.

Setelah mendengar ucapan Len, Rin diam menghentikan langkahnya. Berpikir sejenak kemudian berjalan kembali. "Tidak apa-apa... Haku kaa-san pasti mengerti."

Mendengar Rin berbicara seperti itu, Len hanya mengikutinya sambil berpikir apa maksud dari perkataan Rin.

* * *

Di dalam ruang keluarga rumah Fumino terlihat Rin dan Len sedang duduk formal yang di depannya terdapat Haku yang sedang berdiri dengan aura darknya.

"Jadi... Kalian tidak membersihkan gudang itu?" Tanya Haku pada Len dan Rin dengan masih bersama aura darknya. Rin dan Len hanya menjawab dengan anggukkan kepala saja.

'Tuh kan! Kubilang juga harusnya kita membersihkan gudang itu!'

'Mana kutahu! Kenapa kau tidak mencegahku?!'

'Sudah! Kau saja yang tidak mau mendengarku!'

'Sudahlah... Pokoknya bagaimana ini?!'

'Aku juga tidak tahu!'

Rin dan Len bercakap-cakap (dan sempat bertengkar) lewat mata mereka sehingga tidak dapat terdengar Haku.

"Hmm... Ya sudahlah... Kaa-san juga tahu kalian tidak akan membersihkan gudang itu." Kata Haku sambil tersenyum. Aura darknya kini sudah menghilang.

Rin dan Len yang mendengar itu langsung bernafas lega. Kemudian mereka saling bertatapan dan... tersenyum. Mereka tersenyum geli karena tadi sempat bertengkar (lewat mata) karena takut akan dimarahi Haku.

Haku yang melihat itu tersenyum puas kemudian kembali berbicara "Nah! Sekarang kaa-san belanja dulu ya! Kalian tolong jaga rumah! Ittekimasu~" ujarnya lalu kemudian meninggalkan Rin dan Len berdua di ruang keluarga itu.

"Haku-san... Ternyata orang yang lumayan seenaknya ya." Len angkat bicara duluan.

Rin menganggukan kepalanya. Kemudian menjadi suasana hening. Keduanya sama-sama diam. Entah mencari topik yang cocok atau memang sengaja diam mengheningkan suasana.

Sampai Rin akhirnya membuka mulutnya "Ano... Len... Go-gomen tadi aku membentakmu. Padahal kau hanya khawatir..." ujarnya.

Len yang mendengar itu langsung blushing di tempat. Mukanya sangat memerah, begitu pula dengan Rin. Karena... Rin sangat jarang meminta maaf bukan?

Kemudian Len menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil. 'Rin... Kenapa dia terlihat sangat manis sekarang?' batinnya dalam hati.

Krieeet

Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka pelan oleh Haku. Rin dan Len langsung menoleh bersamaan.

"Lho? H-Haku kaa-san? Bukannya kau ingin pergi belanja?" tanya Rin pada Haku yang tiba-tiba kembali lagi (?).

"Itu memang mau kaa-san, Rin-chan... Tapi kaa-san baru ingat masih ada yang harus kaa-san kerjakan di sini. Jadi... Maukah kau dan Len pergi belanja berdua menggantikan kaa-san?" pinta Haku.

.

.

.

"Hah?! Berduaaa?! Tidak tidak! Aku bisa pergi sendiri kok Haku kaa-san!" Rin protes pada permintaan Haku kaa-san soal 'berdua'. Hanya dengan itu saja muka Rin sudah merona.

Sedangkan Len? Sepertinya ia setuju-setuju saja pergi dengan Rin, orang yang disukainya. "Sudahlah Rin.. Lagipula ini permintaan Haku-san..." Ujarnya.

"T-tapi..."

"Rin-chan... Onegai... Belanjaannya sangat banyak loh... Kalau kau sendirian tidak akan kuat membawa semuanya..." Haku makin memohon pada Rin.

Mendengar Haku memohon seperti itu Rin menghela nafas lalu bertanya "Memangnya mau belanja sebanyak apa?"

"Umm... Ini..." Haku memberikan selembar kertas yang berisi daftar belanjaan yang harus dibeli. Rin mengambil kertas itu dan.. Matanya langsung terbelalak.

"GILA! KOK BANYAK BANGET SIH?!" Rin berteriak kaget melihat daftar belanjaan itu. Yah.. Kira-kira kalau dihitung, harganya melebihi 500 ribu.

Haku hanya nyengir saja.

Len yang penasaran dengan daftar belanjaan itu akhirnya ikut melihat dan matanya langsung terbelalak juga. "Aku tidak yakin... dapat membawa itu semua..." gumamnya.

"Rin-chan... Len-kun.. Onegai..." Haku memohon dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

Melihat orang yang yang merawatnya dan menolongnya dari kecil itu memohon sampai memakai puppy eyes andalannya, akhirnya Rin menganggukan kepalanya. Len yang melihat Rin menganggukan kepalanya menjadi entah senang atau sedih.

'Akhirnya aku bisa pergi berdua dengan Rin.. Tapi.. Bagaimana caranya aku membawa belanjaan sebanyak itu?' Batinnya dalam hati.

Mata Haku langsung berbinar "Nah kalau begitu ini uangnya! Hati-hati di jalan ya~!" Haku memberikan beberapa lembar uang ratusan ribu kemudian melambaikan tangannya.

Rin kembali menghela nafas kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu "Ayo!" Ucapnya pada Len kemudian kembali berjalan keluar.

Setelah Rin menutup pintu tiba-tiba Len teringat pada piano tua yang ada di gudang tadi. Ia berpikir sepertinya Haku tahu tentang piano itu.

"Ano... Haku-san..." Panggilnya.

Orang yang dipanggil itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum "Ada apa Len-kun?" Jawabnya lembut.

"Ng... Begini... A-Apakah Haku-san tahu sesuatu tntang piano tua di gudang?" Tanya Len langsung. Haku yang mendengar pertanyaan Len terlihatsedikit tersentak, tapi kemudian kembali tenang.

"Memang ada apa dengan piano tua itu?" Haku balik bertanya pada Len.

"Tadi.. Aku melihat piano itu di gudang bersama Rin, dan tiba-tiba sikap Rin menjadi aneh. Ia bilang piano itu barang rongsokan padahal sudah kucoba dan piano itu masih bisa dipakai dengan baik menurutku." Jawab Len. Terlihat dari wajahnya ia khawatir pada Rin "Mungkin memang sepertinya aku sok ikut campur. Tapi... aku benar-benar ingin tahu..." lanjutnya.

Len yang terlihat khawatir pada Rin membuat Haku akhirnya kembali tersenyum.

"Itu..."

Len entah kenapa menahan nafas menunggu jawaban Haku.

"Piano peninggalan ibu Rin.."

"Eh?"

'Peninggalan dari Ibu Rin..? Berarti... Ibu Rin sudah meninggal? Apa Ayahnya juga sudah... Kalau dipikir-pikir aku memang tidak pernah melihat orang tua Rin..' Batin Len dala hati.

"Ano... Haku-san..."

"WOI! LEEEEEEEEN! CEPETAN DONG! MAU MENYURUHKU MENUNGGU SAMPAI KAPAN?" Tiba-tiba Rin berterak membuat omongan Len terpotong. Len yang mendengar teriakan Rin itu bingung ingin melanjutkan omongannya atau menyusul Rin. Haku yang menyadari itu kemudian langsung tersenyum geli.

"Sana cepat susul Rin!" Ujar Haku lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Ta-tapi..."

"Kalau soal itu suatu hari nanti kau pasti tau, jadi tenang saja!"

Len sedikit tidak mengerti maksud dari Haku, tapi kemudian dia menganggukkan kepalanya "Arigatou Haku-san.. Ittekimasu..." Lenpun meninggalkan Haku dan segera menyusul Rin.

Haku tersenyum melihat Len yang pergi. Tetapi senyumannya menunjukkan ia merasa sedikit tidak enak "Len, Rin.. Maafkan Kaa-san ya.. Ini untuk kebaikkan kalian..." bisiknya pelan.

* * *

"Kau lama sekali Len! Aku capek menunggmu tahu?! Kau ngomong apa saja sih dengan Haku kaa-san?" Tanya Rin dengan galak seperti biasa.

Len menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjawab "Rahasia~!" Ujarnya membuat Rin mendengus kesal.

Len yang menyadari itu tertawa kecil kemudian langsung menarik tangan Rin keluar rumah.

"Ayo! Nanti Haku-san lelah menunggu kita!" Ujar Len dengan senyuman yang dapat membuat semua perempuan terpesona melihatnya, tetapi Rin menanggapinya dengan dingin seperti biasa.

Bagi Len, hanya berbelanja bedua dengan Rin saja membuatnya sangat senang.

Dan... Tanpa Len sadari setelah ia melepaskan pandangannya dari Rin, wajah sang gadis manis ini merona merah.

'Bodoh...' batin gadis itu dalam hati. Dengan... tidak melepaskan tangan pemuda yang sedari tadi terus menggenggam tangannya.

Mereka terus berjalan dengan berpegangan tangan dan tidak menyadari orang-orang terus berbisik-bisik. Seakan dunia milik berdua. Sampai sang gadis akhirnya menyadari keadaan itu.

"Len... Apa kau sadar orang-orang di sekitar kita terus berbisik-bisik...?" Tanya Rin di telinga Len sehingga pembicaraan mereka tidak terlalu terdengar.

Len yang akhirnya sadar menolehkan kepalanya melihat keadaan "Kau benar... Apa ada yang aneh?" Rin hanya menggeleng-geleng tanda ia juga tidak tahu.

"Ka... Kagamine Len ya?" Tanya seorang gadis remaja kepada Len.

Len langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah gadis itu dengan mata terbelalak "Bagaimana kau ta.."

"MEMANG BENAR KAGAMINE LEN..?! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dalam sekejap suasana menjadi ramai. Len dan Rin langsung dikerumuni orang-orang.

"Kagamine Len! Siapa wanita itu?"

"Apa pacarmu?"

"TIDAAAAAAK!"

"Kagamine Len sang idola sekarang sudah mempunyai wanita yang dicintainya?"

"Berita baru!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Len ang terombang-ambing kerumunan orang-orang itu berusaha menoleh ke Rin "Bagaimana mereka tahu?!" Bisikny pada Rin.

Rin terlihat berfikir sebentar kemudian ia membulatkan matanya.

"Len... Kau... tidak memakai penyamaranmu...?"

.

.

.

.

"Oooops... Aku lupa..." Jawab Len innocent dengan muka yang pucat.

**To Be** **Continued~ **

Mai: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SEKALI LAGI GOMEN BARU APDEEEET! UDAH BERAPA BULAN INI?! Ini gara-gara internet di rumahku sempet dicabut... Aku jadi cuma bisa buka fanfict di HaPe... Mana HaPenya jadul lagi, jadi ga bisa nulis di sana..."

Hino: Dan aku ga masuk di chapter ini! = =*

Mai: Duuuuh... Mana fictnya jadi makin gaje gini lagi!

Hino: Jangan cuekin aku...

Len: Frustasi ya?

Rin: Salah sendiri nyoba-nyoba buat fict multichapter...

Len: Sekalian aja.. Salah sendiri nyoba-nyoba jadi Author di sini...

Mai: Tapi seru tahuuuuu!

RinLenHino: Sekali lagi... itu mah DA! Derita Author!

Mai: HUEEEEEEEE! Mending bales ripiu deh!

* * *

***_Harada Ayumi-chan:_**

HOREEEEEEEEEE! *Teriakbuatdirisendiri /taboked

Samaaaa~~ Udah lama sih kalau sekarang mah... ._. /plak

Rahasia~~~

Ini udah apdet.. Arigatou udah ripiu :3

***_Kuro 'Kaito' Neko:_**

Yahoo KuKaNe-chan~

Hehehe... OC mah emang ga bikin kaget... :3  
Cenayan? Apaan tuh? /plakplekplok/ Itu mah nanti juga diceritain~~ Sabar yah~~ XD  
Iyah... Hino itu senpainya Rin ama Len.. :3

Udah apdet! Makasih udah Ripiu nyan~~ X3

_***Ayano Futabatei:**_

Udaaah~~~ Makasih udah ripiuuuu~~ XD

_***Sonedinda:**_

Makasssssiiiiiih...  
Gomen ga apdet kilat... QAQ Makasih udah ripiu ya~~ X3

_***Kyouko-nya Kawaii Neko:**_

Gapapa gapapa... Mai juga sering males ripiu... :3

Ohohohohoho... Kan jadinya unyuuuu~~ XD  
Haku masih rahasia.. tunggu aja ya~~~ X3

Ga bisa janji.. Tapi pasti update... QAQ  
Arigato udah ripiu XDDD

_*** 4ever:**_

Kyaaaaaaaaa~~~ Mai juga seneng~~ *ikutikutmeluk /dibomnuklirauthor  
Yoroshiku... Ano... ga usah panggil senpai... Mai masih baru kok... =w=")a

Sip~~  
Makasih udah ripiu nyan~~ XD

_***sayaorangygkemarinripiu:**_

Ga cerewet kok~~~ XD

Udah apdet... Makasih udah ripiu~~ XD

_***Naoru Hasayaka:**_

Kependekan ya? Gomen... QAQ  
Romancenya nanti ya kalau mereka berdua udah saling cinta banget (?) Di chap ini masih belum, tapi pasti Mai masukkin kok... Tunggu ya~~? QwQ *puppyeyes /muntahmassal

Ga bisa janji apdet kilat... Tapi Mai usahain kalau ga ada halangan! QAQ  
Arigatou udah ripiu... X33

* * *

Mai: Fiuuuuuh... Capek juga... Semoga chap ini kalian suka ya? QAQ

All: Makasih yang udah ripiu fave follow ataupun udah baca~~ Mohon partisipasinya buat ripiu dan...

Mai: SEKALI LAGI ARIGATOUUUUUUU~~~ ^o^)/

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**RnR?  
**


End file.
